Thursday's Window
by Hollyinc
Summary: Bella stays home to take care of her mother who received some brain damage after being hit with a car. She is ridden with guilt as she believes the accident was her fault. Bella devotes her life to taking care of her mother, and only has 1 outside source to the real world, her grocery delivery girl Rose. Rose moves to LA to pursue acting and is replaced by a handsome delivery boy
1. One Window Closes

A/N Thank you for giving my story a try :) I have been reading fanfic for years, and have always wanted to try my hand at writing. Thank you Stephanie Meyers for letting me borrow your characters. Enjoy :)

POV - Mine, 3rd person

Chapter 1 One window closes

"Mama I'll be back soon, I think I heard the doorbell", Bella told her mother.

Bella walked out of her mother's bedroom, and on the way to the front door she grabbed her wallet. She knew her visitor was Rose from the volunteer center delivering her groceries. Rose was the only visitor they really ever had, besides Dr. Cullen who made house calls for Bella's mother. There were no doctor appointment today though so a big smile lit up on Bella's face. Rose always brought her plenty of joy along with her groceries.

Bella greeted Rose as she opened the front door, "Hi Rose, come on in." Bella laughed when she saw her friend, "You know I can help you get the groceries from the car? It's nice enough you bring them to the house."

Rose squeezed in the door with her arms full of grocery sacks. "Non-sense", she replied. "I like to make as few trips as possible through that rickety gate of yours. I think another board may have fallen off."

"I know, I'm thinking of just ripping the thing down." laughed Bella.

"I would help you repair it, but tomorrow is the big day. I don't think I have the time", Rose said reminding Bella that this would be her last visit for awhile.

Bella already knew what tomorrow was, and she tried to fake excitement for Rose. "That's right! You're moving to L.A. tomorrow!" exclaimed Bella. Bella was a horrible actress and Rose could see right through her. "Don't worry about the gate, I'll fix it one of these days", Bella said the smile leaving her face.

Rose replied, "Yeah, I've heard you say that before." Rose continued to try and make her friend feel better, "I am a little nervous about the move, but I've got to put myself out there if I ever want to get cast. I'd never get discovered in our small little town of Forks you know? Otherwise, I'd never leave."

Really, Rose could get discovered anywhere. She was a tall, blonde beauty, supermodel quality. She had always dreamed of being an actress, and has been saving up for the last couple years to move to LA in hopes of starting up her career. She deserves everything she wants out of life. She is a hard worker and as beautiful as she was on the outside, her soul was even more so. During her senior year of high school she was part of a community service program where she got hooked up with the volunteer center. She loved helping out so much that she is on her second year of volunteering since she had graduated. Everyone in town knew Rose, and they all supported her new adventure. The whole town couldn't wait to see her on the big screen someday.

"Please promise you'll write to me about your new adventures?" asked Bella. "You know you are the highlight of my week." That was a real understatement. Rose was the highlight of Bella's life. Bella never left her house because she insisted on being there for her mother, to look after her. She didn't have any friends other than Rose. When she dropped out of school her senior year the few friends she did have just sort of stopped calling. That was fine with Bella; she didn't want to go out anymore anyways. Since she only ever had two visitors come to the house, well three if you count the mailman, there wasn't really any opportunity to meet new people. Their friendship was a simple one. It never was too deep or serious, just fun and light. Rose always had a feeling that Bella needed a little "Fun and Light" in her life. She always saw an empty sadness in Bella's eyes, but never thought it her place to pry.

Rose really was a window to the outside world for Bella. Every week Rose would deliver the groceries, and she would do a play by play of the town's current events. Last week Rose told Bella about a college kid named Newton who got busted for indecent exposure for streaking through his parent's sporting goods shop. They laughed and laughed and wondered how many situations like that Bella's father had to deal with when he was the small town's chief of police.

Charlie, Bella's father was shot and killed in the line of duty about five years ago. Some out of towners tried to rob the local bank. The robbers started shooting when Charlie and his deputies arrived. Charlie took down two men by shooting them in the kneecaps, but not before one of their bullets hit him right in the chest. If he were wearing a vest his life would have been spared, but there was never a need to wear one in this little Washington town.

"I promise I'll write." Said Rose, "and when I hit it big and make loads of money I'll fly you out to see me."

"That would be amazing", replied Bella. Bella knew that would never happen, but it was nice to dream. She knew Rose would be a success; however she knew she could never leave her mother to go all the way to L.A.

Rose and Bella continued to chat about Rose's plans for the next half an hour or so, until Bella heard the familiar ring of a bell that she gave her mother for when she was in need of anything.

"I'll be right there mama, let me walk Rose out", shouted Bella down the hall.

"I guess I better get going anyways." said Rose. "I still have some last minute packing to do. Please tell your mom I said goodbye".

"Ok, will do. I'm going to miss you so much. Please travel carefully there." said Bella as she walked Rose out.

"Don't worry I will, and I will miss you too. I'll write as soon as I'm settled." replied Rose. "Also, Sue at the center told me they have found a replacement for me, and he'll be here next week to deliver your groceries. She didn't want you to worry about going without."

"Oh that is great, I don't know what I would do without the center's help." said Bella. Meanwhile she was thinking, "I don't know what I'll do without your help Rose". Bella was very thankful for the volunteer center. They allowed her to stay home with her mother, and they brought her Rose.

Rose gave Bella a smile and a hug. They both said goodbye as Bella shut the door and went inside. Rose cursed the old broken gate as she pried it open once again. From inside her car Rose stared at her friend's home for a minute. As her eyes watered a bit, she hoped Bella would be ok, and would take care of herself as much as she does her mother. From inside Bella watched her only friend drive away down the road. As she wiped her own eyes dry, she hollered down the hall, "Mama, are you ok? What do you need?"

Bella's mother pointed feebly towards the restroom. "Oh, I'm sorry mama. I hope I didn't make you wait too long. Let me help you."

When Bella was eighteen, a senior in high school, her mother was hit by a car. It was dark and raining, and the boy driving, Tyler, lost control of his vehicle and couldn't stop in time. Tyler was a classmate of Bella's. He had a really hard time forgiving himself for the accident; no matter how many times Bella told him that it wasn't his fault. He came over everyday to help however he could for the first six months. He still felt awful, and just didn't know how to move on with his life. Tyler's parents were worried and convinced him a change of scenery is what he needed. He didn't want to go at first, but Bella insisted. She told him that her mom would feel guilty if she were the reason you didn't go to school or move on with your life. Shortly after that conversation he applied to an out of state college and moved away. When he comes home for visits he always makes sure to stop by. He'll sit and tell Bella's mom all about his life, and her eyes light up the whole time. Tyler has been getting busier with his schooling and whatnot, and the visits have been less frequent. It's been about eight months since the last one. It's been about eight months since the yard has been taken care of. It's been about eight months since the old pickup truck had been serviced. That one didn't really matter. The truck didn't leave the driveway. Bella wasn't even sure if it still ran anymore.

"Up you go Mama," Bella breathed as she lifted her mother into a sitting position.

Her mother wrapped her arms around Bella's neck and they stood up together. Bella pivoted so they both turned sideways, she then sat her mother down in the wheelchair. After the accident Bella's mother could no longer walk do to nerve damage from a fracture in her lower back. She had limited use of her arms, and she couldn't speak. She would grunt here and there, but never used words. The doctor's blamed the minor brain damage for her lack of speech, but they didn't really know for sure.

After Bella got her mother set up in the restroom, she would leave her alone for a moment. Bella took this opportunity to straighten her mother's bed and fluff her pillow. She ran into the kitchen to grab the fresh flowers that Rose brought along with the groceries, and she put them in the vase next to her mother's bed on the night stand. Rose thought the two could use a little beauty in their lives, and brought flowers with her every week. It saddened Bella to think after these flowers died the vase will be empty from now on. A pang of sadness hit Bella again thinking of her friend's departure.

"Enough wallowing", Bella said to herself as she walked to retrieve her mother. "Mama, are you all set?"

She entered the restroom, and her mother gave Bella a little nod. Bella helped wash her up, and tucked her back into bed. Now that her mom was comfortable, Bella would tell her all about the things her and Rose talked about. She would do this every Thursday after Rose's visits. She figured her mother would get as much pleasure looking through this outside "window" as much as she did.


	2. A New Window Opens

A/N I was going to wait and update my story every Thursday because of the title, but I can't handle waiting lol Also, this is my first time writing a story and would love any constructive criticisms if you have them. Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy :) Now let's hear about this new delivery boy ;)

Chapter 2 A New Window Opens

"Achoo", sneezed Bella. "Why does there have to be so much dust?" she thought to herself while rubbing her nose.

She had spent most the morning cleaning up the guest bedroom, and it was full of dust. Bella was inspired last night after she had watched the home improvement channel. She decided it would be nice to spruce up her mother's room a bit. She really wanted to paint so she was going to have her mother sleep in the guest room, away from the paint fumes. Before any of that could happen she had quite a mess to clean up.

Their house was a nice little home, but lacked the TLC it needed to bring it to its full potential. The only rooms ever used were Bella's bedroom, her mother's bedroom and the kitchen. The living, dining and spare restroom had as much dust as this guest bedroom Bella was clearing out, and that was a lot.

The kitchen was dull and lifeless. It was clean and enabled Bella to make delicious meals for her and her mother, so that is all that mattered. Bella loved to cook, meal time was her favorite time of the day. When Bella cooked it was similar to when someone got lost in a good book. She would go to another place in her mind. Maybe she would imagine being a chef of a five star restaurant, or the host of her own cooking show. If her mother and she weren't watching home improvement shows, they were infact watching cooking shows. They always worked on projects before the accident, so Bella figured her mother would still like to watch that kind of activity on television. They were always cooking, fixing or creating something before the accident.

Bella's bedroom had just what it needed to serve it's purpose. A bed to sleep in, and a dresser to hold some clothes. There was a desk from when she was a kid, but it wasn't used, a nightstand and a lamp. Her walls were painted purple. She came home one time from elementary school, and her mom and dad had surprised her with bright purple walls and a matching bedspread. She loved the purple walls then, and she loves them now because of the memories they provoke. She wouldn't change them for anything.

"Time for a break", Bella muttered to herself feeling a little tired. She'd been cleaning for two hours, and thought she better check on her mother. She poured two glasses of lemonade and brought them to her mother's room. As he shared the lemonade with her mom, she talked about the progress she had made today. "The guest room is coming along real well mama. I've almost cleaned up all the dust and will hopefully stop sneezing soon", she smiled. "Although, I think I might be wearing most the dust", she giggled as she looked over her dirty overalls, and felt her dusty tied back hair. "What color do you think we should paint your room? I was thinking a soft yellow. With our weather always cloudy and rainy, it will be like this room always has a little sunshine. I can sew some new white curtains; it'll feel so light and airy." Bella went on a little more about her ideas, until she heard the doorbell. "Hmm, who could that be mama?" Bella said as she walked towards the window. She looked out her mother's window and saw a little blue car she didn't recognize. She couldn't see the visitor because her view of the front porch was blocked by the overgrown shrubs. "I have no idea. I'll go check." Bella said while walking out of the room.

Bella opened the front door to the most handsome man she has ever seen. He had thick brown hair that had a cool messy look to it and amazing green eyes that you could get lost in for days. Slam! She instantly shut the door in the stranger's gorgeous face. "Oh my god, who is that?" Bella muttered to herself.

"Bella? Bella Swan? My name is Edward Cullen. I'm from the volunteer center".

"Ugh", she grimaced as she looked at her dirty overalls. Of course with her luck, a gorgeous guy would come to her house on the one day she looked like a giant dust bunny. "I guess I've got to let him in." she conceded.

Opening the door for the second time, now with a flushed face from embarrassment she greeted Edward, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone. Um, you kind of caught me off guard."

"Oh no, I apologize." Edward replied. "I would have called first, but you do not have a number listed. I hope it is okay that I stopped by." Edward didn't know what to think when the girl shut the door so abruptly. He ended up figuring that she was nervous that he was a stranger. One thing is for sure though, he was glad she re-opened the door. He found Bella to be very pretty from would he could see through the layers of dirt, but quickly dismissed that thought. He needed to be professional. He had only been the new assistant director of the volunteer center for a week, and he could not go crushing on every house call he made. He wanted to get some more hands on experience with his new position, so he took a couple of assignments that normally his volunteers would do. Delivering Bella's groceries was one of them. He needed to see first hand how the assignments work, to be able to correctly delegate task to others in the future.

"I just came by to introduce myself and get your grocery list. I'll be delivering for you from now on every Thursday, if that's okay?" Edward said with a smile.

"Oh, ya sure," replied Bella. "Let me grab my list, I'll be right back".

Edward looked around the yard as he was waiting. He already learned that her gate has issue, but the more he looked he could see that the yard was severely neglected. He tried to recall Bella's file that was back in his office. He remembered it was just her and her mother residing at the home. "Maybe they need a little help with maintenance around the house?" Edward thought as he continued to look around. He made a mental note to see what kind of programs the center offered.

Bella came back outside on to the porch. "Here you go", she said as she reached out her hand that held the list.

Edward responded with a thank you, and reached for the paper. The tips of his fingers glided over her hand as he grabbed the list, and the slight touch sent what felt like electricity through his entire body. Any thought he had dismissed earlier came back immediately. Bella must of felt the shock too because she quickly withdrew her hand and started fidgeting. Edward looked up at Bella and was mesmerized by the sight of her biting her lower lip. After he forced himself to pull his gaze away, he noticed her head was also tilted down a little and that she looked nervous.

Edward cleared his throat and told Bella, "Well I better get going. It was nice to meet you Bella, and I'll see you on Thursday." He thought he should probably go because he didn't want to keep making her uncomfortable, if she was. He turned to go down the walkway before Bella had respond.

"Edward!" she rushed out. "Thank you." she said softly.

Edward turned and caught the sincerity in her eyes. Her eyes were like big brown portals into her soul. As Edward looked, it was almost like he could read her mind. Bella couldn't let him leave without her letting him know how thankful she really was. She had hoped her nervousness wasn't coming across as rude. She just wasn't very good at interacting with strangers, let alone good looking ones. Especially one's that had a voice like velvet. She was holed up in her house for so long, and she felt very out of practice.

"Of course Bella, you're very welcome," Edward replied. He smiled compassionately and turned to go on his way. After struggling through the gate, he got in his little blue car and drove down the road.

"Whew", Bella let out a relieving breath "What was that?!" Bella didn't know what to make of the feeling that came over her when she and Edward made contact. All she knew is it felt good, and the way he looked at her also felt good. She couldn't believe the way she had acted during Edward's visit, and after feeling more than pathetic she scolded herself, "You better get your act together before he comes back on Thursday. I mean what are you going to do act like a fool every time he comes over?"

That crooked smile of Edward's also through Bella for a loop, and she allowed herself to think about Edward for a little while longer before deciding she better get her head out of the clouds. "A guy like that would never be interested in me." she thought. He is so handsome that she was sure the women flocked to him by the dozens. Bella knew she didn't have anything good to offer a man like Edward. She was a plain Jane, and not destined for a romantic relationship; too many distractions. Her mother was her priority, and would be for the foreseeable future. She did hope though that she would refrain from acting like a total moron during Edward's next visit. She was interested on what she would see now that this new "window" had opened. What kind of stories he would tell her? Can she get past being awkward enough to have a decent conversation? Will he give Bella friendship, like her sweet friend Rose?


	3. A Nice View

A/N Thank you to all the people who have followed and favorited my story, and thanks for the nice reviews :) I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter 3 A Nice View

Edward sped off toward his office at the center. He just needed to find more out about Bella. She was so intriguing, a mystery, what was her story? When Edward entered the building, Irina the gorgeous front desk receptionist, greeted Edward with a wink while she smiled coyly. Edward nodded politely and headed straight to his boss's office. Bella was not wrong on her assumption of woman flocking towards Edward, however he hardly took notice. "Hey Sue, do you have a sec?" he asked as he entered.

"Yes Edward. Come on in," Sue answered while gesturing with her hand.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm back from the Swan residence. I met with Bella, and got her list." Updated Edward as he sat down in a chair. "I noticed that they might need some help with yard maintenance, and maybe some minor home repairs. Do we have any kind of program for that sort of thing?"

"Unfortunately," Sue answered, "We do not. Often time's volunteers will go above and beyond on their own time and dollar. We do recommend you have them sign a waiver if that is something you're interested in, incase any repairs go wrong. There is just too much liability for us as a center to provide those types of services."

"Okay. A waiver?" asked Edward.

"Yes, Irina has copies of some at the front desk. Good luck getting Bella to sign one though," responded Sue.

"Oh yeah, why is that?" Edward asked a little confused.

Sue responded, "Bella is very independent, and she doesn't accept help easily. We pretty much had to force her to let us deliver the groceries." A smirk came to Sue's face as she thought of sweet but stubborn Bella. "She won't leave her mother for a moment; she takes full responsibility of her. Bella is a tiny little thing, and seeing her try to maneuver her mother in and out of the car and through the store was just too much to bear. She does so much on her own, the least I felt we could do is help out with the groceries. Only now I'm not so sure it was a good idea." Sue finished.

Edward, now even more intrigued asked, "Why is that?"

"Well, now she doesn't ever leave the house; she has no reason too. Also, I don't think

she gets many visitors, well besides you now and of course your father." Sue responded.

"My father?" asked Edward.

"Yes, didn't you know Bella's mother Sarah is one of his patients? Oh, I guess you wouldn't, doctor patient confidentiality." Sue remembered aloud.

"Yea, no I didn't know that." said Edward. "Well thank you for the information Sue, and again for this opportunity." Edward said with a smile as he stood.

Sue smiled back and said, "Of course Edward. We are so happy to have you as part of our team. Um, one more thing Edward," said Sue.

"Yes?" asked Edward.

"I encourage you to go above and beyond; however just don't ask too much of Bella okay? Like I said, it's hard for her to accept help." warned Sue.

"I'll take it slow" Edward said with a nod, and then he left to go to his own office.

Sue couldn't help giggle to herself. She had noticed the look of bliss on her young employee's face. Edward wasn't the first volunteer to be taken by Bella. With her long beautiful brunette hair, porcelain skin and big brown eyes, she can definitely see the appeal. Not too mention her giant, caring heart, so full of love for her mother.

Edward stared at the folder that lay upon his desk. It read "Swan" on the tab. He desperately wanted to know more about Bella. As much as he wanted to know about her, he couldn't will himself to open the folder. It felt intrusive. It felt unfair to look at her information for his own personal desires. He wanted her to tell him her story. He wanted her to let him into her life. Edward was confused, feeling pulled in a couple different directions, and not even sure why the pull was so strong.

Back at the house Bella walked into to her mother's bedroom after she finished scolding herself for the way she acted in Edward's presence. She was in a bit of a daze, trying to wrap her head around what had happened. She flopped down in her chair, and just stared. She wasn't looking at anything in particular, but all she could see was deep emerald eyes. Her mother made a noise then looked at Bella questioningly. "Oh, I'm sorry mama. You must be wondering who that was. It was a guy named Edward. He will be delivering our groceries on Thursdays. He just stopped by to get our list and introduce himself." Bella told her.

Bella looked at her mother and could swear there was a little bit of a smile. Then she realized she was smiling too. A familiar flush came over Bella's face. Since Bella had turned away to hide her embarrassment, she didn't see how her mother's eye had began to water, and indeed there was a smile.

The week came and went, and it was a beautiful Thursday morning. For once the sun was shining, which reminded Bella to add yellow paint to her grocery list. Bella was all finished cleaning the guestroom. She'll paint her mother's room after Edward delivers the groceries next week. That is if he doesn't mind stopping by the hardware store. She still had a lot of things to move out of her mother's room before any painting could begin, so it was good she still had a week.

Bella had been coaching herself all morning. She couldn't stand that she didn't know what time Edward would arrive. She just made sure she was clean and dressed first thing after she woke up. There was no way she was going to let him catch her in dirty overalls and dusty hair again. Of course she didn't over dress either. She had on a comfy pair of jeans and a navy blue, short sleeve, v-neck shirt. She let her long brown tresses hang loose. They naturally had a little curl so no styling was necessary. That was great for Bella; she was pretty low maintenance and didn't like to spend a lot of time on getting ready. She did add a little lip gloss, which was out of the norm, but it finished off her look nicely.

After breakfast Bella decided to pass the time by reading to her mother. They have been reading a fantasy romance series about vampires and werewolves, and were on the third book out of four. Bella tried to read to her mother a little each day. "Let's see what our favorite vampire is up too today, shall we mama?" asked Bella as she flipped open the cover. The story was so captivating that she read for a whole hour and didn't realize it. Bella saw that her mother had fallen asleep, and decided to take this time to go clean up the kitchen a little. There were still some breakfast dishes in the sink. Her kitchen sink was right under a window that faced the street. Bella looked through the window before she started the water and noticed Edward was outside. She looked harder and realized he was struggling with that darn gate. "This is becoming an issue." She laughed to herself.

Bella decided she better go help him.

"Hold on Edward. Let me help you." She shouted while hustling towards the gate.

"Yes, please do. I was afraid I might have to kick it down since my hands are full." joked Edward.

The gate might not open and close correctly, but it had worked as a nice little icebreaker. Both Edward and Bella were smiling, and they finally got it to open. Edward followed Bella into the house with the groceries. "I hope I got all the right stuff." said Edward.

Bella still smiling answered, "Oh, I'm sure you did great. Thank you so much for your help. How much do I owe you?"

"The total came to $65.88. I almost forgot, here is your receipt." Edward said as he passed her the paper. This time he purposely grazed his fingertips onto her skin to see if he felt the same sensation. Sure enough, he did. Bella felt it again also. She decided to enjoy it a little and not pull her hand away so quickly this time. Edward had delivered the groceries, but he wasn't ready to leave yet. He wanted to stay longer and just continue to hand her things, but he knew that was ridiculous, and she probably wouldn't go for it. He had waited anxiously to see her all week long, and he wanted their visit to last more than ten minutes. Edward came up with an idea that would buy him some more time.

"So Bella, I'm not in any rush today, would it be okay if I repaired that gate of yours? I have some tools in my trunk, and it shouldn't take too long." Edward asked hopefully.

"I don't know." Bella responded as she contemplated, and started to bite her lip.

Edward realized this action was her nervous habit, and a little piece of him hoped she never got too comfortable with him that he would never get to see it. The sight of it was enough to get him flying.

Bella knew she had procrastinated fixing that gate for way too long. "Maybe I should let him fix it, than he wouldn't have to leave so soon." Bella mused to herself.

After what felt like an eternity to Edward Bella finally answered, "Well, I guess if you really want to. I don't want to put you out though. You help me out a lot as it is."

A smile lit up on Edward's face. He felt a little victorious, breaching a small wall of Bella's. He knew Bella didn't accept help easily, but she was letting him in.

"Great! It's really my pleasure." Edward said excitedly. "It'll be nice to be able to open it myself instead of having to be rescued by a beautiful brunette, but then again…" He joked. Edward worried for a second that the joke might have been a little inappropriate, until he saw her rosy cheeks and slight smile.

"I just need you to sign this waiver." He said as he pulled a paper from his pocket. "The center said it's a good idea since they don't have a home repair program in place."

Bella already had a pen in her hand from writing Edward a check, and she thought signing a waiver is no big deal. She already agreed to let him help her anyways. Along with the waiver, she handed him her new list. "Before I forget, is it too much trouble for you to stop by the hardware store after your next grocery run? I need a couple gallons of light yellow paint. I'm painting my mother's bedroom next week." Bella asked and explained.

"Yes, that is no trouble at all." answered Edward "Do you need brushes, rollers and painter's tape also?" he asked.

"Oh goodness, I didn't even think about all of that stuff. Yes, I would need it all. Are you sure you don't mind?" questioned Bella.

Again Edward confirmed it was not an issue, and decided he better get to work. Edward went outside to assess the situation of the gate, and Bella walked back to the sink to wash her dishes. She plugged the sink and turned on the hot water. After pouring in a little dish soap, she set the bottle down as she looked out the window again. She caught Edward walking up to the gate and couldn't help but notice how nice his dark wash jeans fit him. They were not too tight, but hugged him in just the right places. He rolled up his sleeves to right before his elbows. "Something about a man's forearm." Bella sighed to herself. She also couldn't help but think about what a nice view her kitchen window had had. Bella was finding it difficult to pull herself away from looking at Edward. It felt as though she would never get caught watching him from the safety of her home; that was until her home betrayed her. Water started flowing over the side of the counter tops, and onto the floor. It took Bella a second to realize what was happening before she shut off the faucet. While she was off in space staring at Edward, she didn't even realize the water was still running, much less keep track of when to turn it off.

"Are you serious Bella?!" she asked herself while scrambling for the mop and towels. "So much for not looking like a fool." She thought.

Embarrassment was not avoided as Edward walked into Bella's house. He came into the kitchen to announce he had finished repairing the gate, but the sight in front of him had stunned him silent.

Bella was soaking and as she stood, her wet shirt clung to her tightly leaving little to Edward's imagination. "I..I.. got t-t-o go." stuttered Edward as he scrambled out of the house.

Bella was mortified. "He must of known I was watching him like a creepy stalker." she thought to herself. "He was so freaked out; he went running for the hills. Gah, I'm such a loser."

Bella didn't know how wrong she was. Edward was freaked out alright, but only because he didn't understand why or how Bella could have such a strong effect on him. He's only known her for a little over a week; however it felt like longer because she was always on his mind. He had given up trying to not think about her all the time, deciding he was too weak and the pull was too strong. He desperately hoped Bella didn't think he was too rude for leaving so abruptly. He had to save himself from his own embarrassment, for if Bella would have seen the affect she had on him, the way his pants had suddenly gotten very snug, he might never again be invited in.


	4. Let In Some Fresh Air

A/N I am blown away by the response I've gotten from chapter 3 and just want to thank everyone again for reading my story. Also a big thank you to those who shared my story. Everyone's kind words, and the amount of views have been very encouraging. I hope you all like chapter 4, happy reading :)

Chapter 4 - Let in Some Fresh Air

"Oh no!" shouted Bella. "Please let me have some, please let me have some!" she kept repeating to herself as she frantically searched the cabinets in her bathroom. Aha! Thank the lord!" she exclaimed victoriously.

Bella's monthly flow had arrived today, and thankfully she had found a brand new box of tampons. She should be covered for this month, and was so relieved she didn't have to write that she needed those on her grocery list. "I will have to figure something else out. There is no way I can ask Edward to buy me tampons. Our relationship has not gotten to that level." Bella huffed. "Ahh, "our relationship", I like the way that sounds." She thought.

Bella had decided not to be so hard on herself and go ahead and indulge in the fantasy. Even if Edward would never feel something for her, there was no harm in dreaming. It's not like she could stop dreaming if she tried anyways. The sight of him working on her gate was forever seared into her memory. Besides, she was lonely. Dreaming about him somehow made her feel less lonely.

It was just a little after 1pm now on Wednesday afternoon, and Bella was straightening up before Dr. Cullen came for her mother's appointment. He comes about every 6 weeks, just to make sure her health is up to par.

Dr. Cullen had arrived right on time at 1:30pm on the dot. "Hello Doctor. Please come in." Bella greeted him as she opened the door.

"Hello Bella. How are you this beautiful afternoon?" Dr. Cullen responded back.

As Bella let Dr. Cullen into the house she smiled and replied, "I'm doing wonderfully, thank you for asking."

Bella loved the Doctor's politeness and old school charm. He was always a welcomed guest at the Swan residence.

"My mother is doing wonderfully as well, but for now she is set up in the guest room. Let me show you where." Bella said as she motioned for Dr. Cullen to follow her.

Walking together Dr. Cullen asked why she moved her mother into a new room, and Bella told him her plan to spruce up the space.

"Edward from the volunteer center should be bringing by the paint tomorrow." she said excitedly.

Dr. Cullen asked Bella after realizing the coincidence, "Oh. Did you know Edward is my son Bella? He just moved back into town a few weeks ago."

"No. I had no idea, but now that you mention it he did say his last name was Cullen." said Bella. Bella couldn't believe she didn't make the connection, because now she could really see the resemblance.

Dr. Cullen's family moved to Forks about four years ago. Bella knew he had a son, but he had moved out of state before the doctor had started coming to her house.

"He's been away for so long going to college and volunteering abroad. He did come back for a little while a couple years ago, but now my wife and I are so happy he is home now for good." explained Dr. Cullen.

Yes indeed she could see the resemblance; both were handsome, caring and charming. She loved the way the doctor lit up while talking about his son. He was so proud, and you could tell he had missed him terribly.

Dr. Cullen is probably the one person in the whole world that Bella trusted completely. He has really been with her every step of way since her mother's accident. He has seen all of Bella's faults and weaknesses, and he has seen all of her strengths throughout this whole process. Bella amazed the doctor in so many ways. Her perseverance and dedication put him in awe. All the sacrifices she has made, and techniques she had to learn to care of her mother. He did worry about her sacrificing a little too much. Never leaving the house, or taking time off from responsibilities could be unhealthy. He suggested at the very beginning of their journey together that she seek some counsel, but as soon as the accident happened is a soon as Bella put her self and needs on hold. He hoped one day she could find a balance.

"Hello Mrs. Swan." Dr. Cullen said as he walked over to the bed. "It is a pleasure as always to see you".

After checking Renee's vitals and testing her motor skills, the doctor gave her a clean bill of health. "She's doing great Bella. I do have one suggestion though. The weather has been beautiful the last couple days, and they're expecting more sunshine tomorrow. Maybe she could spend some time outside. A little sun and fresh air is always good." The doctor prescribed.

Dr. Cullen's thought his prescription would help them both, though he didn't state it out loud. After chatting back and forth a little Dr. Cullen had went on his way.

The mail had been delivered while the doctor was visiting. Bella checked her mailbox after he had left. "Just bills." Bella muttered to herself. She was a little disappointed that she still hasn't received a letter from Rose. It had been almost three weeks since she had moved. Bella was sure she must be settled in by now. "She must be busy, I'm sure she write soon."

The next day the sun was shining bright just as Dr. Cullen predicted. Bella thought his advice was probably right, and decided to read to her mother on the lawn while they waited for Edward. "Maybe he would like to meet her today." Bella thought.

She went and attached a movable ramp onto the front porch steps to make it easier to get her mother's wheelchair into the yard. While she was out there she noticed the lawn was pretty overgrown and decided to grab a blanket to lay over it. The blanket helped smash it down enough to be comfortable. "Mama, Dr. Cullen said we should go out and get some fresh air while the weather is nice. Would you like me to read to you outside today?" Bella asked her mother.

Bella's mother gave her a positive nod and lifted her arms to communicate she was ready to go. After wheeling her mother into the yard, Bella sat down on the blanket next to the wheelchair. She couldn't let her mother sit on the blanket too, as it would be too hard to get her on the ground and back up again. Bella watched for a moment when she noticed her mother tilt her head back, and bask in the glow of the sunlight. She could tell she loved it outdoors, and Bella made a mental note that she should do this more often.

Bella started reading, and got carried away in the story like the last time, well every time. She was so absorbed in the book, that she didn't even realize Edward had pulled up. Edward saw Bella laying there on the blanket as he walked up to the gate. Again Edward was struck by her beauty. The sun was shining just right on her brown hair, to show off the beautiful dark red tones that were normally hidden while indoors. Her voice was so sweet and kind, he could listen to it for hours. Begrudgingly he would have to interrupt. He didn't want her to catch him just staring at her from over the gate.

"Bella, Hello. I'm here with your groceries." hollered Edward.

Bella did startle, but answered, "Oh hi Edward. Let me get the door. I'll be right back mama."

After they got inside the kitchen Edward had to apologize for his last visit; leaving so quick with no explanation. "I'm sorry Bella that I just sort of took off last Thursday. Um, something just short of "popped" up." he said. Well at least he wasn't lying he thought to himself.

"Oh don't even worry about it. It's fine." Bella replied. She was just so thankful he came back, and didn't really understand why he was the one apologizing. After they settled up with money and list, Bella asked Edward if he would like to go outside and meet her mother. Of course he was honored too, and followed her out. "Mama? This is Edward, Dr. Cullen's son. Edward this is my mother Renee." introduced Bella.

"It's nice to meet you Renee. Are you enjoying our wonderful weather today?" asked Edward.

Bella's mother gave a nod, and again tilted her face toward the sun rays.

"I'll take that as a "yes"." Edward quipped. "How did you know I was Dr. Cullen's son?" he asked Bella.

"Oh yes, he stopped by yesterday for my mother's check up. I told him that a guy named Edward was delivering the paint for my mother's room, and he put it together that you were the same Edward as his son. Small town after all." smiled Bella.

"Small town indeed." Edward replied with a laugh. "That reminds me. I did get your paint. Did you know there are about thirty different variations of yellow?" Edward questioned. "I opted for a light yellow called, "Sun Rays". I hope that's okay?" he continued.

Bella giggled, "Of course. I'm sure it's perfect". It was perfect she thought. He was perfect she also thought.

Again not wanting to leave, Edward tried to prolong the visit. "So when are you going to start painting?" he asked.

"Today actually. I was planning on starting after my mother and I had some lunch." Bella answered oblivious to Edward's tactics.

Excitement came over Edward as he asked Bella if he could help. "It takes a couple of hours to paint a room. If she said yes, we could be spending a few hours together." he thought to himself. His excitement started to wane as she was taking a while to respond.

"There's that question again, "Can he help me?" Bella thought. This was a question she would easily turn down by anyone else, but whenever Edward asked her to help it caused a battle between feelings inside her. She didn't want him to help, but she wanted him there.

After letting out a deep breath, Bella finally admitted, "The thing is Edward, I can't stand that you're always helping me and I have no way to pay you back. I mean there isn't really a way for me to return all the favors."

"But you do help me Bella. For one you have restored my faith in humanity." Edward stated. "Knowing that there are still people like you around, who are so selfless and think of other's first. You put your mother before you in all that you do, it's very commendable Bella." he went on.

Bella blushed a little at the compliment, but let Edward continue, "Secondly, you allow me to help you. It makes me feel good to help and feel needed, and lastly you're giving me friendship. That is very priceless and I'm starting to value it more and more everyday."

Bella didn't even know how to respond to Edward's kind words and after a speech like that the feelings of having him there definitely won out.

"Okay, okay. You can help, but only under these two conditions." Bella said while holding up two fingers. First, you stop making me blush. Second, you have lunch with us. Feeding you is the least I can do." insisted Bella.

"I can't make any promises on the first. Blushing seems to come a little too easy on you Bella." he said with a wink. "But the second condition sounds amazing. What's for lunch?" he asked while smiling.

"Ah, ah, watch yourself." Bella warned playfully. Bella told him she made a batch of homemade vegetable soup and was going to pair it with a sandwich. He thought that sounded amazing. Edward folded up the blanket and carried the book, while Bella pushed her mother's wheelchair up to the porch. He felt a little less of a gentleman not offering to push the wheelchair, but he thought it wise to let Bella handle it. He was lucky he got to help with the painting after all.

Conversation flowed nicely during lunch, light topics such as weather and about the book Bella was reading. Edward kept complimenting Bella's cooking. Not just because it was Bella, but because it tasted that good. While Bella got her mother situated in the guestroom, Edward started to tape off the trim work in the bedroom. Bella already had the furniture moved to the center of the room with an old sheet covering it. Just as Edward had finished taping Bella came in and open a can of paint to the most perfect shade of pastel yellow. It was exactly what she envisioned. Bella took the roller, and Edward took the brush and they got started.

"So how did you get involved with the volunteer center?" Bella question. She had been wondering since she met Edward what his story was.

"The volunteer center meant a lot to my late Grandmother. She volunteered there for as long as I can remember. I used to go on grocery runs with her when I was just a kid. I guess she sort of taught me what it meant to help people. I told her once that I wanted to help people when I grew up, and she always encouraged me to do just that." Edward answered. "She passed away a couple years ago now, but when she did, the help we received from the volunteer center was much needed. I don't know how our family would have gotten through that time without them. Now I'm doing something I love, while at the same time honoring my grandmother." He finished.

Bella was stared at Edward a little speechless. She had not been expecting such a great answer. "Of course he had a great answer," thought Bella.

"Your grandmother sounds very nice, and I am absolutely certain she is proud of her grandson." Bella was finally able to say. "I don't know what I would do without the center's help either; it's truly a great organization."

Bella and Edward continued to talk about everything from the music they liked to embarrassing stories about themselves as kids. After Bella told a story about how a date stood her up once because her overprotective dad had a talk with him while he had his guns showing on his hips, Edward almost doubled over in laughter. Bella also laughing said, "Maybe we should open the windows and let some fresh air in? I think we might be getting a little loopy.

Edward laughed, and when he looked at Bella he noticed a spot of paint on her cheek just under her eye. Without hesitation he reached his hand out to her face and smudged it off with his thumb. Both were caught in the moment, and all the giggles had stopped. Edward knew he should pull away, but he loved touching her. Her skin was so soft, and of course the feeling of electricity was as strong as ever. Bella blinked and somehow pulled herself away. "I really better open that window, the fumes are definitely getting to me." She said with a forced laugh.

She didn't know what to think. Did she really have a chance with someone like Edward? Could he be interested? Could she really even have a relationship with the demands of her life? She couldn't help but think "Yes" to all these questions.

Neither of them wanted to finish painting, but inevitably the time had come. They were all finished, and it looked great.

Before their visit was over, Edward had been wanting to run something by Bella for most of the day. "So Bella, I was thinking maybe next week I could bring a couple friends with me and we could get together and tackle your yard. My sister Alice is really nice, and her boyfriend Jasper is one of my best friends. They have been asking me to set them up with a project. What do you think?" Edward babbled out quickly. He thought the faster he asked, the faster she'd answer and maybe not say no. He had no reason to worry though because Bella felt so happy she would have agreed to anything. She knew it was Edward's affect on her that made her feel like she was floating and not the paint fumes. Bella ended up telling him yes, and it wouldn't be till she woke up the next morning when she would start wondering, "What the heck was I thinking?!"


	5. Glass House

A/N Happy Thursday everyone. Normally I have been updating every other day, but since it's Thursday I just couldn't wait. I hope you enjoy chapter 5 and I would love to hear from everyone :)

Chapter 5 Glass House

Letting Edward help has already been showing major growth in Bella, but letting him help with two people she didn't know was totally different. "It's too late now I guess." surrendered Bella to herself. "I'm sure Alice is as nice as Edward says, especially with her being a Cullen. It would be nice  
if we hit it off and I could have a new girlfriend around."

Bella decided to try and just put it out of her mind, and hopefully avoid getting too much anxiety over the whole situation.

Bella had spent the week sewing her mother's curtains from some fabric she found in the attic. It was a white lacy fabric that went great with Bella's vision. "Perfect", she thought as she moved in the rest of her mother's things. She even brought back in the empty vase that used to house Rose's flowers. It was nice to think that maybe one day it wouldn't be empty. The vase reminded Bella that she needed to check the mail, and this time she wasn't disappointed. "Finally!", she exclaimed as she almost ripped open the envelope addressed from Rose. She decided she should wait till she got inside, as she was sure her mother would also like to hear all about Rose's adventure.

"Dear Bella,

I'm sorry it took so long to get this letter out. It seems my life has been a whirlwind ever since the move. I got signed up with a casting agency, and we've been spending so much time on headshots and auditions. My manager thinks I have a really good chance at landing a role in a little indy film I tried out for. It wouldn't be a leading role or anything, but my character has a super cute love interest named Emmett that I would like to know better in real life. Wish me luck?

California is gorgeous Bella! The sun is always shining. My apartment is pretty tiny, but I haven't really been able to spend too much time there anyways.

I miss you and your mom terribly, and I hope all is going well. I'm dying to know how you feel about your new delivery boy? By now you must know it's Edward Cullen, isn't he the cutest? I knew it was him before I left, but I just couldn't tell you because I knew you would get all nervous and ask for a girl or something. It's good for you Bella to have such nice eye candy coming to visit all the time. I hope you make the most of it.

Well I must be going, but I would love to hear back from you.

Sincerely,

Rose"

"What a stinker." Bella said out loud. She looked at her mother and started giggling. Maybe she would pre-read any letters from Rose from now on. Bella loved how happy Rose sounded, and wrote her back about all the visits from Mr. Eye Candy. It was much easier for Bella to open up in her letters rather than face to face.

After breakfast Thursday morning Bella moved her mother into her, "new" bedroom. "Here you are mama. Do you like it?" Bella asked her mother expectantly.

Bella's mother looked around, and Bella could tell that she did love it. Her mother had a sparkle in her eye, and she looked happy. As she got her into bed she heard the doorbell. "Oh shoot, they're here". Bella thought. She had almost had herself fully distracted from today being the day that Edward brought his friends. It wasn't that Bella wasn't friendly, it's just she didn't like people looking into her life, and thinking she was helpless or lazy even. She was sure they had to be wondering why she couldn't do her own yard work. Bella didn't really have a good excuse, she just never thought about it. Last week was the first time she'd even went in the yard in what felt like months.

"I'm coming", Bella yelled out.

"Here's your bell mama, and I'm going to open your window so I can hear you. Edward and his friend are going to help me clean up the yard so I'll be outside for a little while. Make sure you ring it loud." Bella directed.

Her mother nodded and Bella went to the door. She would have brought her mother outside too, but now was usually the time she had a mid-morning nap.

After putting on her game face, and straightening her clothes a little Bella opened the door. "Hello Edward, won't you come in?" insisted Bella.

Single file they entered the house each holding a bag of groceries. First Edward, then his sister and last Jasper. Alice was tiny and very pretty. She had a cute brown pixie haircut, and you could tell she was a little ball of energy just by looking at her smile. Her boyfriend Jasper was tall and slender, and Bella could tell he had some nice southern manners as he tipped his hat and called her ma'm as he walked by. It's funny how that little gesture seem to put Bella at ease.

"Bella this is my sister Alice and my friend Jasper, you two this is Bella?" introduced Edward.

Everyone greeted each other and gathered outside to see what needed to be done. After looking at the yard it was decided that Edward would mow and Jasper would rake while Bella and Alice started to prune the bushes. Edward couldn't get the lawn mower started, so Jasper went over to help him.

"So are you going to ask her out?" Jasper asked nonchalantly while checking out the mower.

A little shocked by the question, Edward asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I can feel that this means a little more to you than a community service project. I think you like the girl, and I have a feeling she likes you too." Jasper explained.

"What makes you think she is even interested? You've only known her for ten minutes." asked Edward.

Jasper replied, "Like I said, I just have a feeling. Lately it seems like you've had a little more pep in your step, and if it's because of her why wouldn't you ask her out?"

"I don't know Jass. I just don't know if I should complicate things. With work and what not, and Bella has a lot she deals with." Edward explained.

"Well just think about it. I'm sure you could both use some fun." said Jasper. After fiddling with the mower he pulled the cord and it roared to life.

Edward kept thinking about what Jasper said. He was really starting to like Bella, but he was nervous she'd reject him. If she did, then he would probably lose his Thursdays with her, and he really was enjoying their weekly meet ups. Last Thursday was the best. He couldn't believe how much fun they had painting the guestroom. He loved getting to know her better, but he knew he needed to take it slow if he was going to pursue her. He couldn't help but think of Sue's warning, "Don't ask too much of Bella." Is that what Sue meant? Asking her out?

Jasper looked over at his friend Edward and could tell he was way over thinking his suggestion. "Dude chill, just have fun. Everything's okay man." insured Jasper.

Edward felt much better after hearing Jasper's words this time, and he glances over at Bella. "Yeah, everything is okay." Edward thought to himself.

On the other side of the yard Bella and Alice were having their own conversation. "So, if you never leave the house, how do you shop? I mean buy clothes and stuff? Oh my Gosh, was that rude to ask? I didn't mean to sound rude." Alice rambled.

Bella couldn't help but smile. "No Alice, it's okay. I don't think you were being rude." she assured. I actually have never really been into shopping, so it's not a big deal to me that I don't go. It's actually been a few years now that I've been in a department store. My friend Rose would pick me up new undergarments, and shirts and pants here and there."

Alice's jaw had dropped, and there was a good chance she didn't even hear Bella's last sentence or really anything after she said she wasn't into shopping. Alice loves shopping; it's actually her favorite past time besides hanging out with Jasper. Alice's dropped jaw turned into a huge smile when all the sudden she was hit with an idea. "I love shopping Bella! Can I go clothes shopping for you? What size are you, 3-5? About 5'5" tall? What about your shoes?" Alice rattled on.

Alice was about to go get her measuring tape from her purse that was in the car.

"Whoa, whoa Alice. Hold on. I'm not sure I even need anything." said Bella

Alice gave a quick laugh and replied, "Oh Bella, you don't have to need something to go shopping." Alice started pleading, "Please Bella, please. It will be like you're helping me really, instead of me helping you. You will provide me with my shopping fix."

Well Bella couldn't argue with that logic and decided to let her have at it. It felt good to Bella to make Alice happy.

"So what's my budget Bella? I've got to start planning my attack?" asked Alice

Bella thought for a moment and answered, "Is a hundred okay?"

"Not unless you're talking 100k." quipped Alice. "Prices have gone up a bit in the last few years." she added.

Bella thought for a minute. She had a pretty good saving set aside. She received her dad's pension, and her mom's spousal support and disability checks every month. Since Bella and her mother never went anywhere or did anything the money really saved itself. She didn't really like spending money anyways, and had always been pretty frugal. She decided to give Alice a budget of $500. She hoped she would bring back a whole wardrobe for that price.

The time past quickly and everyone was getting a little hungry. Alice and Jasper left to go pick up some burgers and fries for everyone. Edward came over to help Bella finish pruning the shrubs. "So I don't think we'll have too much more after we whack the weeds along the fence and finish bagging everything up." Edward said in a hope to spark conversation.

"Yes, it looks so good already. You all have helped so much." Responded Bella. "Alice and Jasper are very nice. I'm really glad I got to meet them." she added.

"Yeah, they're pretty great." Edward agreed. "And Alice has been ecstatic ever since you agreed to let her shop for you. I hope you realize what you got yourself into. " Joked Edward.

Bella faked a cringe and they both started laughing. Edward loved the sound of Bella's laugh and the sight of her smile. His earlier conversation with Jasper came to the forefront of his mind. "Maybe I should ask her out. What's the big deal? It's not like I'm proposing, but she's got to be feeling what I am. Okay, here goes." Edward convinced himself.

"Bell…" Edward cut off when he could hear the sound of Bella's mother ringing her Bell.

Bella excused herself, "So Sorry Edward, I hear my mother ringing. Let me go check on her."

Alice and Jasper returned before Bella came back outside, and a good opportunity never came up again for Edward to ask out Bella. Edward wasn't too upset, he knew he would get another chance. He decided to just enjoy being in her company for now.

Bella brought her mother out onto the porch, and together everyone ate their lunch.

"Oh Bella, I just had a great idea!" exclaimed Alice.

Bella instantly got a little worried. She had a feeling Alice could come up with some crazy ideas.

Alice continued to speak before Bella could even inquire about her idea, "You should come over to our house this Sunday! It's the 4th of July, and every year we have a barbecue."

Edward instantly shot Alice a glare that spoke volumes; it said, "Alice! What are you thinking! She does NOT leave her house. Don't make her uncomfortable."

Alice realized her slip up and tried to fix it by saying, "I mean if you want, you don't have too. It's totally up to you."

"It's okay Alice. I actually already have plans, but I do appreciate the invite. "Every year my mother and I have a tradition of our own; we make sure to watch the fireworks together." Bella politely declined.

Alice was about to insist that she bring her mother with her, but thought better of it since she had her uptight brother glaring at her. Edward didn't mean

to get so over protective, he just couldn't stand the thought of Bella feeling bad.

After everyone was done eating they finished up the yard, and it was time for Bella's new friends to get going. Bella kept thanking them for their services, but she was mostly thankful for the new relationships she had made. With all the fun and great conversations she had, she kind of forgot why she was so nervous at the beginning of the day. While reflecting back on the day's experiences she thought about all the new people who have come into her life, and the ones that have been in it already. She had quite a list growing. All of them little windows to her, to help her see the outside world. With Edward, Alice, Jasper, Dr. Cullen and Rose she had so many windows it was like she lived in a glass house.

Sunday night came pretty quick, and Bella was sitting in her chair in her mother's room. Alice's invite came to mind, and Bella felt terribly sad. This was the first time she felt like she wanted to go somewhere, hang out with other people. Pretend she was a normal twenty one year old girl. She looked over at her mother and felt instantly ashamed. She was sure her mother would like to act like a normal forty year old woman. Bella sighed, walked over to the window and opened her mother's curtains so they could watch the fireworks from inside. Bella climbed up onto the bed and curled up next to her mother. While they were both looking out the window Bella whispered, "I'm sorry mama."


	6. No Peeking

A/N - Thank you again so much for everyone's great reviews, I love them all! Also, another thanks to those who have shared my story. It means so much that you go out of your way to help promote it :) I started off in this adventure thinking I would only update once a week, but it's too hard to wait that long lol Here's chapter 6, and again I hope you enjoy. Happy reading :)

Chapter 6 No Peeking

"Why are you so quiet this evening sweetheart?" Edward's mother Esme asked her son.

Edward had hardly spoken a word all night at the barbecue. It was a great turnout as it is every year, and she thought it was odd Edward wasn't mingling with the guest. He looked happy enough, just constantly lost in thought.

"Ah, no reason mom. I've just had a lot on my mind." he answered.

"More like a lot of Bella on his mind." Alice piped in with a giggle. She was sitting at the table across from him and couldn't help but 'out' her older brother.

"Oh yes. Your father told me you were volunteering with the Swan's. It's going well then, is it?" she inquired further.

"He's going to ask her out mom. It's the sweetest thing seeing them together." Alice cut in.

Edward rolled his eyes at his sister and said, "Alice you can not tell the future, what makes you think I'm going to ask her out?"

"I just know you Edward. When you want something, you usually go after it." Alice answered.

"It is true darling." Esme being the one to pipe in this time.

Edward looked around for Jasper or his father, he was starting to feel a little ganged up on by the two women in his life. As he was searching he heard Alice exclaim, "Oh my gosh!"

"What Alice, what is it?" Edward asked a little startled.

"I'm suppose to go clothes shopping for Bella tomorrow. I should totally buy her something sexy to wear for your date!" Alice squealed. "Oh you are going to thank me after you see her." she said with a wink.

Edward, now dumbfounded asked, "Alice, how do you even know she'd say yes?"

"I just do". she answered matter of factly.

Edward gave Alice an "I call 'bullcrap' look".

"Edward you are a great guy; she would be silly not too. Also, I saw the way she looked at you. She definitely wasn't looking at the shrubs, those things were lopsided. Maybe that was my fault though, I've never trimmed a bush before." joked Alice.

Both Edward and Alice were laughing together now. Esme looked at her kids proudly. She always loved watching them interact. They teased each other a lot, but deep down they had so much love for each other. They each always wanted the other to be happy, always.

"Just get her something nice Alice. It does not need to be sexy." Edward said with a tone of finality. Edward wouldn't mind seeing Bella in something sexy, but for now it was more important she were comfortable.

Alice of course argued back, "Edward, every girl like to feel sexy while on a date, even if it's at her house."

"Bella is not like every girl Alice; that is one of the things I like about her." Edward stated.

"I guess you're right, she does seem more on the conservative side. I'll come up with something great." Alice finally surrendered.

"Thank you Alice." Edward smiled.

Jasper finally showed up to the table to steal Alice away for a dance. They always love to show off their salsa skills whenever the opportunity arises. Edward's dad followed Jasper's lead and swept his mother away as well. Edward was watching his two favorite couples dancing on the makeshift lawn dance floor. He locked eyes with Irina who was standing on the other side. She walked over without breaking the stare. "Do me the honor of a dance Edward?" she asked seductively with an emphasis on the "Do me". There was no denying Irina's beauty, but Edward wasn't interested. He had Bella on his mind and no room for anyone else. He was always a gentleman though, and couldn't be rude so he accepted. Irina and Edward actually go back a ways. Their parents have always been great friends, so they would always hang out with each other during get-togethers. They have never been romantically involved, but Irina often dated Edward's friends. A lot of them. That may have been why he never showed any interest. Still Edward was one mission Irina would love to conquer.

She opened with, "I love seeing you around the office these days."

"It's been lovely to see you as well." he answered not giving her much to go off of.

"I was thinking it would be even nicer to see you more out of the office, maybe go out or something?" she asked while they spun around.

"I'm sorry Irina, but there is someone else I'm interested in. I wouldn't feel right going out with you." he tried to explain gently.

"Ah, too bad." Irina fake pouted a little. "Well it's okay Edward, just call me if it doesn't work out." she said hopefully and with a wink.

Edward was happy he didn't hurt her feelings. It wasn't too long after their dance that she started on her next victim and he knew she would be fine.

The fireworks show had started and all the Cullen's guest gathered around to watch. He saw Jasper embracing Alice while they watch the different colored sparks fall from the sky. Alice had a sweet smile. You could feel how in love with they were with each other. Edward was happy for them, and he envied them. "That's what I want." he thought to himself.

The next morning Edward was on his way to pick up Bella's groceries. Today was the day that Edward was going to ask Bella out he decided. He couldn't resist any longer. He was falling for Bella hard, and he had a feeling she felt the same way.

Edward was very excited, practically skipping down the aisles of the grocery store rehearsing what he was going to say when he asked Bella out. He didn't care if people thought he was crazy, he just had to practice to make sure he got it right. He grabbed a beautiful bouquet of flowers, checked out and headed over to Bella's.

"Who is that?!", Edward said to himself as he walked up to Bella's gate.

There was a man without his shirt on leaning over the engine of Bella's truck. Edward couldn't figure out what had bugged him more, the fact that someone, a guy that wasn't him, was helping Bella or the fact that this guy had many rippling muscles exposed for the world to see. All morning Edward had thought of nothing but asking Bella out, and now with flowers and groceries in hand he was staring at a man.

"Are those for me?" asked Bella when she caught Edward staring.

He looked at Bella who was standing next to a different man on her porch. "Who were these guys?!" Edward thought. By the look of both of their tanned skin Edward knew the men weren't from around here. He couldn't help but feel like his territory had been impeded upon. He looked down at the flowers and back at Bella. "Actually Bella, I brought these to add a nice touch to finish off your mother's room. I did notice she had an empty vase." Edward finally answered.

Tyler had come to visit his family for a week, and wanted to visit Bella and her mother while he was in town. He brought his best buddy Jacob with him, because he was a master mechanic. Tyler knew that Bella didn't upkeep her vehicle and that the truck probably needed a major tune up.

"Oh Edward, she'll love them!" Bella exclaimed completely oblivious to Edward's failed plan. "Come on in. This is Tyler, a friend from highschool, and over there is his friend Jacob." Bella introduced.

Jacob looked up and gave Edward a wave, and Tyler held his hand out to shake. "Hello, I'm the one who hit Bella's mother with my car." Tyler said as he greeted Edward.

Edward looked at Tyler a little unsure of what to say back, and his hands were still full of groceries so he couldn't do a handshake.

"Tyler! You don't have to introduce yourself like that." Bella said while shaking her head a little back and forth.

"I know Bells. I'm sorry. I'm okay when I distance myself, but when I come visit the guilt just sorta floods back. I can't keep it contained." Tyler told Bella forgetting he had an audience.

Bella gave Tyler a hug, and told him it was okay and that her and her mother loved when he visited. Edward felt really bad for the guy. He could tell Tyler was a good guy, and full of remorse. Edward had no idea how you could move on from something like that. He also couldn't help but catch another special attribute of Bella. "Look at her console him." he thought. Her compassion, and willingness to forgive such a big wrongdoing was amazing. Sure Edward didn't know the whole story, but Bella treating Tyler so kind says something about both their character's.

"Oh man, come on in and set those down." insisted Tyler after he noticed Edward still holding strong with the groceries.

They all walked inside. Tyler started putting the groceries away, while Edward and Bella settled up with receipts and list. Edward thought it was a little funny that Tyler went to the lengths of putting the groceries away, but hey if it helped ease his guilt in any way then so be it.

"So, I need to go to the parts store for some spark plugs and a few belts. I think the beast just needs a good tune up." said a still shirtless Jacob as he entered the house.

Tyler decided to go with Jacob to get out for a little bit. As soon as they pulled away Edward asked, "Doesn't that guy own a shirt?"

Edward didn't mean to say it loud enough for Bella to hear, but he heard her chuckle.

"What?" Edward asked pretending to be defensive but had a little smile.

Bella smiling too asked, "Why Edward Cullen, are you a little jealous?"

"Maybe." Edward smirked.

"Why would you be jealous of Jacob? Yes, he's got muscles but you're not too bad yourself you know?" Bella said, then quickly blushed after she realized what she had just spit out.

Feeling better Edward laughed, then sighed, "Because Bella, those flowers were for you." Edward decided to lay it all out there for Bella. After hearing her laugh again he was more excited than nervous to tell her how he felt. "All morning I was rehearsing on how to ask you out on a proper date, and when I get here you're with two guys and one is half naked. I thought one of them had to be a boyfriend or something."

Bella was baffled by his response. She kept repeating, "He wanted to ask me out" in her head over and over. After gathering her bearings she was able to say, "No, neither is my boyfriend. I just met Jacob."

Edward continued while he had the nerve, "Bella, I have feelings for you and every visit they grow stronger. Everybit I get to know about you just makes me want to get to know you more. I was hoping you would do me the honor of letting me take you out on a date, or maybe get together here on a evening besides Thursday's?" Edward finished and waited for a response.

Bella wanted to shout, "YES! YES! YES!" but figured she should probably calm the heck down. She just couldn't believe this was actually happening. She was so flattered. A man has never said such nice things to Bella before, especially one that she had such a big crush on and was so stinkin hot. She's only had one real boyfriend, and that was about a year after Charlie died. After her father's death Bella became pretty introverted. She didn't really socialize with anyone, and was kind of just a shell of a person who walked through her school halls. After the pain from losing her father started to dull a little bit, Bella wanted to reach out to her old friends but didn't know how. A kid noticed Bella, noticed she didn't really have any friends and took a liking to her. His name was James and he definitely didn't lay out a speech like Edward, but really no one did in highschool.

After mentally calming herself she finally accepted Edward's offer, "Of course Edward, I would love that. Maybe this Saturday you can come over and I can make you dinner?"

"Great!" exclaimed Edward. "What time would you like me to be here?" he asked

Bella thought for a moment, and decided on eight o'clock. She figured she can get her mother some dinner and in bed by then. "Is eight okay?" She asked.

"Eight will be perfect! Can you do me one favor though?" he asked.

Bella confused and having no idea what he would ask of course said, "Sure, anything."

"I would like to set something up in the front yard for after our dinner, so don't look outside after seven o'clock okay?" Edward asked, now with a huge grin.

Bella laughed and agreed. She usually didn't like surprises, but she had a feeling she might like this one. She vowed to herself not to peek.

"Thank you Bella" Edward said sincerely. Bella blushed, and "Your welcome" came out more like a whisper. Edward decided he should get going, he had a lot of things to get together for their date, and was anxious to get started. As he was leaving he said one last time, "Remember Bella, after 7pm no peeking".

Bella nodded yes with a laugh and a wave, and she said with a smile, "See you on Saturday at seven Edward."


	7. Keep the Curtains Closed

A/N - Finally it's date night :) I love the scene of Edward in the grocery store, and hope you do too. Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story, it means a lot to me!

Chapter 7 - Keep the Curtains Closed

"I don't know Alice." Bella said as she stood examining herself in the mirror.

Alice had brought over the clothes she had purchased for Bella from Port Angeles. Bella was trying on a little black dress that Alice had picked out for the date. She looked amazing in it, but it was shorter than anything she was used too. All the clothes Alice bought were beautiful, she really had great style and taste. Each garment flattered Bella's figure perfectly. Bella really thought Alice would make an amazing personal shopper, and even suggested that she pursued that as a career. The only issue Bella had with the clothes is they were all a little too fancy. She couldn't help but think that she never went anywhere, why would she need to dress up so much. Bella loved her regular jeans and t-shirts. The clothes she was used too are comfortable to wear around the house, not form fitting dresses she couldn't bend over in.

Luckily one dress that Alice deemed casual wear, seemed fancy enough to Bella to wear on her date. She loved the dress as soon as she saw it because it was green, and ever since she met Edward and looked into his eyes that has been her favorite color. She tried it on and it came a little below her mid-thigh, had cap sleeves and a line of buttons all the way down the front. The bust line was tight, and from there it started to slightly flare out. The dress was perfect.

"This is the one Alice! I can't thank you enough for picking it out." Bella said. "If it weren't for you I'd be stuck wearing my jeans."

"Well I can't say I'm not disappointed that you're not going with the black one, but I think this will do. It looks really good on you, and you're definitely welcome Bella. I had so much fun shopping for you today. "Hey? Maybe I can come over and help with your hair and makeup tomorrow before Edward gets here. What do you think?" asked Alice.

Bella could not say no to Alice and come to think of it she could never say no to Edward either. "What was up with these Cullens?" She thought to herself.

"That would be great Alice, if you're sure you don't mind." Bella answered.

Bella knew she could use all the help she could get when it came to getting ready for a date. This was Bella's first date ever. When she was with James they did sneak into a movie once together. One of his friends that worked for the theater snuck them in the back door. Bella felt so guilty that she came back to the theater the next day and gave the ticket lady five dollars with no explanation then left. She didn't really consider that a date. There were no flowers, no anticipation or anything, just some young kids breaking the law.

"Awesome! This will be fun!" Alice exclaimed. "What time should I be here tomorrow?"

Alice and Bella discussed the details and decided for Alice to come at 6 o'clock. That would give Alice an hour to do hair and makeup, and still give Bella enough time to take care of her mother.

"Oh speaking of your mother, I picked her up a little something too." said Alice with a smile. She held up a shopping bag with one finger. "I thought she might like to get something new as well."

Bella started to get a little choked up. So much in her life was happening suddenly. She didn't understand why so many nice people wanted to help her all the time, and do such nice things for her and her mother. She didn't think she deserved all this great attention, but she really did appreciate it. It really meant a lot to Bella that Alice had thought of getting her mother something.

Bella grabbed the bag and pulled out a beautiful white nightgown. It wasn't too fancy, it was actually pretty perfect. The nightgown had an eyelet pattern, and it was soft and easy to slip on. "Oh Alice, mama will love it! Let's go show her." Bella said smiling.

"I'd bet she'd love to see you in that dress too! Let's go." Alice said as she popped up.

Alice loved how happy Bella looked, and was thrilled that she loved the items she had picked out. Alice couldn't help but think that she would get her to wear that black dress someday.

Yesterday Edward was slammed at work, and he got too busy to make any preparations for his date with Bella. Thankfully he already went to the library after Bella's house on Thursday, and rented the equipment he needed for tonight. Now it's Saturday evening, and he stopped by the grocery store for a few last minute items. He was standing in front of the wine selection at the grocery store, and was stumped. "Does she even like wine? She's never had me pick some up before. Is it appropriate, inappropriate?" were questions going through his head. He decided to stop worrying so much and grabbed a small bottle of cabernet. He thought a little glass would be fun, but they don't have to drink it if Bella doesn't want too.

Edward, so lost in thought he didn't even notice the women in the grocery store that were staring at him. A few women just kept walking back and forth down the same aisle he was on. One woman almost fainted when she caught a whiff of his delicious smelling cologne. To them it was like looking at a living fantasy. Edward stopped at the store on his way to Bella's so he was already dressed to the nine. He was standing in front of the wine looking like a GQ model holding a bouquet of flowers, wearing dark jeans, a dark blue shirt covered with a charcoal gray pea coat, and black leather boots. Every drooling women there wished those flowers were for her. Edward grabbed a couple of snacks and checked out, leaving all the heartbroken women behind.

"I don't even look like me mama." Bella said as she was looking into a mirror in her mother's room. She was admiring the masterpiece Alice had turned her into. Her makeup was flawless and not too heavy. Her hair was down with loose curls and bangs clipped to the side. She wondered if Alice could come over every Thursday morning so she could always look like this for Edward.

Bella turned and walked to her mother's bed. "I'm going to open the window again mama, just in case we go outside later." Bella told her mother. "And please, if you wake up don't be afraid to ring the bell. You come first always mama." Bella instructed.

Bella's mother gave a little smile and a nod and turned her head towards the television. Bella had put on a movie for her mother to watch before falling asleep.

"Goodnight mama." Bella said as she kissed her mother's forehead and then left the room.

Bella decided to serve spaghetti, salad and garlic bread for dinner. Since Edward asked her out two days ago she didn't have time to plan anything too fancy. She did spend all day cooking her sauce though; it was a delicious recipe. What was nice about this meal is she was able to make a few noodles ahead a time so her mother could enjoy spaghetti too. She had about fifteen minutes till Edward would arrive, or come in the house anyways. True to his word he arrived a little after seven to set up his surprise. It had taken every ounce of Bella's willpower to keep the curtains closed. Her curiosity was driving her crazy. That was why she didn't like surprises; she couldn't stand not knowing what was going on.

She put on a pot of noodles for the two of them. While the noodles were cooking and sauce heated up she added some finishing touches to the table. After Alice left yesterday she spent the evening cleaning the dining room up for her date. When she was done cleaning she looked around happy to use the room again, it had been years. She had many memories of family dinners in this room with her mother and father. It was like all the memories were hidden underneath the dust, and they instantly came flooding back. Every evening they would play sort of a little game during dinner. They would each go over their highs and lows from the day. Almost every time Bella's mother would say, "Having dinner with my family is definitely one of my highs." Bella enjoyed the memory, and she was excited to create new memories in the room; memories of her first real date.

As soon as she lit the candles, she heard a knock at the door. Butterflies in her stomach went wild as she went to greet Edward. She opened the door and her breath was taken away. She didn't think it was possible for Edward to look more handsome than any other day that she has seen him, but she was mistaken. He looked incredible. She had no words and finally asked him to come in. When Edward saw Bella he was stunned as well, but he could not miss this opportunity to tell Bella how beautiful she looked. He had been dying to tell her for weeks how amazing he thinks she is. Bella, distracted by the gorgeous man in front of her and his flattering words, totally forgot that she meant to sneak a peek of the front yard when she let him in. She missed her chance as he shut the door behind him.

"These are for you Bella." Edward said as he held out the flowers and wine.

Bella smiled then teased Edward, "Are you sure they are not for my mother?"

"No. No, they are for you." Edward blushed.

"The wine is perfect, and since we're having spaghetti the cabernet will compliment nicely". Bella said when she read the label.

"Great, that sound delicious." Edward replied feeling relieved internally. He had made the right decision.

Bella handed Edward a couple of glasses and a corkscrew. He went over to the table and poured the wine while she brought over the food. They sat down across from each other, and served up their plates.

"Goodness Bella, you are an amazing cook. I thought your soup was delicious, but this sauce is really great." Edward complimented.

"Thank you. It was my grandmother's recipe and I tweaked it a little." Bella responded.

There was a little bit of a lull in the conversation, as both Bella and Edward were nervous being in a romantic setting. Bella looked around the room and remembered the high/low game. She told Edward about it, and they both took turns. Bella started, "My high for today was when Alice came over and helped me get ready, we had a lot of fun. Now that I think of it, my low was also when Alice came over. She plucked my eyebrows and it really hurt."

Edward smirked after hearing Bella's 'low'. He was glad she enjoyed hanging out with his sister. Edward also knew how controlling and painful one of Alice's makeover sessions could be. "Let's see." Edward thought as he rubbed his chin trying to think of a low. "The only 'low' I can think of is that I had a couple malfunctions while setting up outside. I can't really get into that, but I finally got it worked out. Getting to have dinner with you is definitely my 'high', that one is easy." Edward said.

Bella couldn't believe his answer. She didn't realize how much she missed hearing someone say that she was one of their 'highs' until the moment he did it. The wine started to kick in and just like when the two were painting the conversation flowed nicely, and the nerves had finally went away. They were both so eager to learn about each other. After each question got answered, the answer would spark another question. The nerves were gone from both of them, maybe because of the wine or maybe because they were starting to just feel more and more comfortable.

"Oh my goodness, I didn't think about preparing anything for dessert." Bella realized after their plates were both empty.

"That's okay, I've got it covered. I have something sweet outside." Edward said.

"Really!? Great." Bella smiled.

Bella sort of forgot about the surprise because they had got to talking so much. Now she was excited all over again.

"Let's clean up these dishes, then we can go out there." Edward suggested

"Are you sure you don't want to do that after?" Bella asked with a pleading look. "It's been making me insane not knowing what was going on out there."

"Trust me Bella, you'll be glad we got this kitchen tidy when we're done and you don't have to worry about it later." explained Edward.

"Fine." Bella reluctantly agreed. She had a little smile so Edward knew she wasn't too upset.

They had fun cleaning together. The suds in the sink started to grow with the water being added. Bella picked up a few bubbles and playfully blew them off her fingertips towards Edward. Of course he had to retaliate, and picked up a big glob.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." Bella said in a rush. "Please don't ruin my hair, Alice would murder you." She joked.

"Actually you're probably right." he conceded and he blew his bubbles into the sink. "You're safe this time , but next time you better watch out." he said as he gave her a crooked smile.

They giggled, smiled and acted silly like this till everything was nice and tidy. "You were right Edward. I do feel better that I won't have to worry about a mess later." Bella said. "Can we go outside now." she asked while biting her lip with anticipation.

Edward laughed and said, "Yeah, come on. Let's go." He held out his hand for her to take so he could lead the way.


	8. Foggy Windows

A/N I am so sorry for that last chapter's cliff hanger, here is the rest of the date I promise :) Thank you all for still being so kind to me in your reviews lol I was a little worried about cliffhanger backlash, but you all were so nice :) Thanks again and happy reading!

Chapter 8 Foggy Windows

When Bella slid her hand into Edward's it fit perfectly; like it was meant to be there. They looked at each other, smiled and went outside. Bella couldn't see much because it was so dark out. Clouds covered the night sky, and the lack of light made it impossible to figure out what the surprise was. Edward led her over to her old pickup truck that was parked in front of the garage. He opened the passenger side door like a gentleman, and gestured for her to get in. She looked at him baffled, and he began to plead, "Please Bella."

"Okay." Bella conceded as she got into the truck. She looked around and didn't see anything special; she was stumped.

Edward asked Bella to give him a minute, and then he shut the door. After a moment of sitting in the dark the whole garage lit up, and Bella could see what looked like a big white sheet hanging across the front of it. A picture lit up on the sheet, and Bella figured out it was the title menu of a dvd. Bella covered her mouth in surprise, and Edward entered the cab of the truck. "You took me to the movies!" Bella said with a tone of disbelief as she looked at Edward.

"Well really the drive-in movies, but yeah, you guessed it." Edward answered with a smirk. He could tell Bella loved it, and that she hadn't had a clue till now. "Complete with popcorn and candy", Edward said as he reached his hand out of the window and grabbed his snacks from the roof of the truck.

"This is amazing Edward! I haven't been to the movies in forever. It doesn't even feel like we're in my driveway. We're watching Romeo and Juliet?" Bella asked very giddy and excited.

"Yeah. When I went to the library to rent the projector, they didn't have a huge selection, it was all a little outdated. I picked Romeo and Juliet with Leo in it. It was either that or one of the Jaws and I thought this made a better date movie." answered Edward.

"It's perfect." Bella said.

Edward pressed play on a tiny remote, and sound started coming out of some small speakers Edward had set on the dashboard; Bella didn't even notice them till then. Bella couldn't believe how creative Edward was to set all this up. She loved going to the movies, and used to go with her parents all the time.

Bella's eyes were glued to the screen, and Edward's eyes were glued to Bella. Well he didn't just stare at her, but he did keep stealing glances. He loved seeing her look so happy. The truck had a bench seat so it was nice that there was no console in between them, however there was a HUGE gap. Edward was trying to think of ways to close the gap without being too forward. Really he wanted to just pull her over to him, so she could lean back on his chest and he could wrap his arm around her. It's almost like his whole body was yearning for her body to be next to him. While he was trying to figure out the most stealthy way to achieve this position Bella scooted over, tucked herself into him and put his arm around her shoulder. Bella usually wasn't so gutsy, but she figured if it was too weird she would blame it on the wine. "Well okay then." Edward thought and smiled to himself.

Bella couldn't believe how comfortable she was snuggled up to Edward. She could always see hints through his clothing that he had a pretty sculpted body, and imagined it would be rock hard like a statue. He wasn't cold or hard like a statue at all, instead he was warm and he felt very nice. Edward had never been this close to Bella, and the way she smelled hit him like a wrecking ball. A light floral scent mixed with a little vanilla. "How does she smell like that after cooking Italian food all evening." he wondered then went back to thinking about how satisfied he was with this position.

They both enjoyed the movie for a little bit until Bella started coughing. A piece of popcorn got stuck in her throat, and it made her sit straight up. Edward rolled down the window so he he could get a water bottle that he also had stashed on the roof. After Bella was safe from choking she laughed and asked, "What else do you have up there?" as she screwed the lid back onto the water bottle.

"Licorice, and a coke. Would you like some?" Edward asked.

"No. I'm Good." Bella answered and watched him roll up the window. Bella just stared at him. She couldn't believe how great the night has been, how much effort Edward put into all this for her. She knew right then she was falling for Edward, and normally that would scare her or she would think of a million reasons to stop herself. Tonight with everything he's done, on top of all the help he has given so willingly in the recent past, and with how gorgeous he looked tonight, she couldn't resist any longer. Edward turned back and saw Bella looking at him with lust in her eyes, and then she just leaned over and kissed him. He had swept her off her feet, and she kissed him with every ounce of thankfulness in her body. It definitely took Edward by surprise, but he decided to just go with it.

Bella had her arms wrapped around Edward's shoulders, and tangled her fingers in his hair. She had been dying to run her hands through it since she oogled him through her kitchen window when he worked on the gate. Edward wrapped his arms around Bella's body and pulled her closer to him.

A good few minutes and some very passionate kissing later. Bella pulled back and whispered, "Thank you Edward for all of this, for everything."

"You're very welcome Bella, and thank you too." he responded as they got back into movie watching position. "Bella?" Edward questioned.

"Yes?" replied Bella

"How are we going to watch the rest of this movie with the windows so foggy." asked Edward. They both giggled and Bella blushed. They didn't see the rest of the movie. They each have been longing to hold, touch and kiss the other for awhile now, that they decided that is how the rest of the night would be better spent.

Eventually the movie ended and so did the date. Edward walked Bella up to her front door, and they made plans for him to return tomorrow so he could pack up all the equipment from his surprise. He gave her a sweet goodnight kiss complete with a warm embrace. He didn't want to let go of Bella, but since the night had went so well he was hopeful it wouldn't be long till she was back in his arms again.

The next few weeks were pure bliss. Edward came over more frequently, Jasper and Alice too. They all found more and more projects to help with around the house. It was almost as if the house was becoming alive again. Every room was starting to get cleaned up and used. One night Bella invited Carlisle and Esme over, and she brought her mother into the living room so they could all watch television together. They could tell the slightest bit of scenery change did wonders for her mother's mood. She just seemed happier. Edward even talked Bella into taking her mother with them to the store on a Thursday. It was nice to have Edward's muscles to help get Renee in and out of the car, but the store was a little overwhelming for Bella. There were so many new products then there were since the last time she was there, and everything was switched around and rearranged. Thankfully Edward knew his way around, and that put Bella a little more at ease. She didn't like being around so many people hustling and bustling. It definitely wasn't something she was used too, but she was glad they tried it.

Only once had the couple been able to get intimate since the night of their first date. They just finished eating lunch, and Bella tucked her mother in for a nap. When Bella exited her mother's bedroom, Edward was in the hall waiting for her. He reached for her hand and pulled her towards him for what was suppose to be just a sweet kiss, but animal instinct took over. They were trying to be quiet, but their breathing was getting heavy in between excited kisses. Bella giggled and pulled Edward into her own bedroom while signaling him to be quiet with a finger pressed against her mouth. Once her bedroom door was shut the kissing and heavy breathing continued. Hands were everywhere and so were thoughts. Both parties were wondering if this was okay or too fast, but at the same time they felt as if they have been waiting so long.

Edward looked at Bella like she was one of his deepest cravings… desires. Bella saw this when she looked into Edward's eyes and she wanted to be consumed. She gave Edward the answer's to his questions by slipping off his shirt. His well defined body was more handsome then she ever could have imagined through his clothing, and she rubbed her hands up his chest, around his broad shoulders and down his back in admiration. He returned Bella's answer and slowly started to remove her t-shirt as well. As he lifted the cotton material more and more smooth porcelain skin was revealed that he couldn't wait to also kiss. He laid Bella on her bed and started to kiss her sweet tasting neck. He pulled down the strap of her bra, and the kisses from her neck started to flow down over her collarbone, and then they stopped. Bella looked at Edward, with a small smile letting him know that she wasn't upset that his lovely sister and her boyfriend decided to stop by now out of all times. Edward's kisses stopped because he heard Alice's voice yelling for Bella. He looked at Bella, and mouthed, "I'm sorry."

"Me too." she mouthed back.

Edward gave her another kiss not able to resist, then the two put their shirts back on and straightened their hair.

Alice had already let herself in and just smiled as Edward and Bella came out of the room, and Jasper was already absorbed into a home improvement show on tv. Bella and Renee have officially got him hooked.

Bella sat on her front porch one evening by herself, and just reflected on her life as of lately. She hardly recognized it, or herself for that matter. During the last three years, there were no smiles, there were no laughs and no good memories in the making with few exceptions. Just a lot of tears, pain and sorrows. Bella couldn't believe how different the last three months have been. It had been full of kindness, light and love. New memories were being made by the second, and they were good. It felt as though a cloud had been lifted over Bella that she had been suffocating in. Though Bella did get some room to breath, the cloud was still lingering closely no matter how happy Bella felt at the time. Life was still real even though she felt like she was living in a fairy tale, and past events could not be changed.

Though Edward had a way of distracting Bella from her personal demons, his father Dr. Cullen always brought them back to front and center. It was never intentional of course. It's just when the doctor was around, the fact that Bella's mom had movement restrictions was always brought up. When he visited for Bella's mother's regular check up he went over some small exercise techniques for Bella to try with her mother. He wanted to see if the exercises would help Renee regain any more mobility in her arms. They tried physical therapy following the accident, but after months of no progress being made they decided to give it a rest for awhile.

"What makes you think the exercises will work now? Does she seem stronger? Better?" Bella asked hopefully.

Dr. Cullen looked at Bella with empathy and answered, "She seems the same as she has been. The thing is Bella if you keep trying then she at least has a chance. If she doesn't try, then there is no chance of her getting better, stronger. I know it can be frustrating, but every bit that you two work on together can only be beneficial."

"Yes, I know you're right." Bella said.

"Just try again for a few weeks, and we will assess if there has been any progress at her next checkup." said the doctor.

Bella agreed, although reluctant.

After the doctor left Bella stared at the stress ball Dr. Cullen had given her. She was suppose to place it in her mother's hand and get her to squeeze it, then lift the ball up and set it back down and repeat. Bella's mother was already able to lift her arms and move them, but she had a hard time grasping and holding items.

Bella hated physical therapy. When they tried at the beginning Bella felt like it had given her false hope. She thought that if they worked hard and did all these things, her mother would get better. They worked hard. For hours Bella would cheer her mother on, help her do stretches and exercises. After all of that work nothing happened. Her mother was still immobile, the exercises never helped and Bella felt discouraged and disappointed. After Dr. Cullen's pep talk she decided to give the exercises another try and told her mother, "Okay mama. Let's see what you can do."


	9. The Window Was Closed

A/N This chapter gets a little heavy, I hope you all enjoy. Thank you for all who have reviewed and shared, and those who haven't I would love to hear from you :) I welcome all concrit. Thanks in advance :) and if not thank you anyways for reading!

Chapter 9 The Window was Closed

Everything in Edward's life was on the right track. His job was going great, and he finally got settled into his own apartment so he no longer had to stay with his parents. He loved his parents, but he also valued his privacy. Things were starting to get serious with Bella, and he thought that they might like their own space sometime. His relationship with Bella was better than he ever could have imagined it would be. She gives him so many reason's to smile, and Edward likes to believe he has done the same for her.

Edward was doing Bella's shopping this morning by himself. He could tell it was hard on Bella when she went with him a couple weeks ago. She got very anxious, and it took awhile to get her to calm down. He thought they better think of a way to ease her into it, but in the meantime she could sit out a few grocery trips. He was happy she tried though, and Edward didn't mind shopping for her. He loved helping Bella, and shopping for her gave him an excuse to think of her non-stop without feeling like an obsessed boyfriend.

"Hmm, 'boyfriend', is that what I am now to Bella?" Edward thought to himself.

Nothing was ever said officially, but they had been spending a lot more time together, learning about each other. They were never really alone so they would have to steal kisses around the house, and only that one time did it get really passionate. While Edward was thinking about all this, it made him think that if they wanted to take their relationship to the next level they would infact need some alone time. Even though sneaking around like teenagers was pretty exciting, he longed for Bella, uninterrupted.

"Maybe Bella, would be okay to have Alice watch over her mother while we ate dinner at my place?" Edward pondered. "I could cook for her since she is always cooking, and we could spend some time together just the two of us." he continued.

If Bella would trust anyone with her mother it would indeed be Alice. Every time Alice came to the house she was very attentive to Renee. Alice had a way of including Bella's mother in conversations and activities where you would forget all about her restrictions. Bella was always thankful to Alice for providing those special moments.

The more Edward thought about this, the more he could see his idea becoming a reality. He couldn't wait to ask Bella what she thought when he got to her house. He called Alice though immediately to see if she was free for the evening, and if she would be willing to help. Of course she was willing; Alice thought very highly of Bella like the rest of the Cullens, and wanted nothing more than to see her happy. You could always see the weight that Bella carried on her shoulders, but there were small times when you could see Bella let go a little. Let go of the baggage, but only for a minute. In that minute, that carefree minute, she looked happy, weightless and just beautiful. It was the way she was meant to always look.

Back at Bella's house she was definitely not looking happy and weightless, just the opposite in fact. Everything just seemed to be overwhelming her. She had been working steady with her mother's exercises, though it had only been a week there'd been no improvement as far as Bella could tell. The anniversary of Renee's accident was coming up that next week, and it almost made Bella feel like she had more to prove. How could three years have past, and not a single improvement in her mother's mobility be made. Bella started to beat herself up because she felt like a failure, like she had let her mother down. She didn't like to get upset in front of her mother so she went outside and chucked the stress ball into the road. "That is a 'stress' ball alright." she thought. It didn't help her mood at all when it had started to rain. She slumped down on her porch steps, and dropped her head into her hands in defeat.

Edward pulled up and Bella quickly stood. He didn't notice anything wrong at first since the rain had camouflaged the tear drops nicely, and he thought she was just outside to help him hurry and run in the groceries. While rushing in the groceries he rattled off his plan to Bella still full of excitement. He finally stopped and looked at her to see what she thought.

"Bella?! What's wrong? Are you upset?" Edward asked worried when he noticed that her eyes were red.

Bella didn't know how to tell Edward what was wrong, or if she really even wanted too. Their relationship was getting serious, and Bella decided that she better be honest about herself, before they went any further. She said a quick prayer in her head, "Please don't let him hate me." Then she whispered, "I can't leave her Edward."

"But Alice will watch", was all Edward could get out before Bella cut him off.

"I'm sorry Edward, I can't leave her." Bella repeated then ran outside to porch because she could feel she was going to get worked up again.

Edward quickly followed. "Bella what is wrong? Please tell me. Did I do something wrong? Maybe I should have asked you before talking to Alice, but I just thought. I don't know, I just thought you might want to be alone together." Edward said but slowly came to a stop as Sue's warning came to mind. "Don't ask too much of Bella". "Was this what Sue was talking about? Am I moving too fast?" Edward tried to think out.

His thoughts were interrupted by a now sobbing Bella. He saw her curled into herself sitting on the front steps, crying, shaking and soaking wet. He sat down next to her, grabbed her in his arms and held tight.

"I.. I can't leave her Edward b..because the last time I did she got in the accident. The accident was all my fault and it would have never happened if I hadn't have left." Bella choked out.

"Bella it wasn't your fault, it was an accident." Edward said trying to soothe Bella. He pulled her wet matted hair from her face when he looked down at her then rested his head on to hers as he continued to hold her.

Bella pulled away and screamed, "It was my fault!"

Bella had never said those words out loud, but she had thought them almost every minute of every day since that terrible night. She knew she was the reason her mother couldn't walk, talk or do anything. She was the one that sentenced her to a lifetime of paralysis.

Edward was so confused and lost on how to help Bella. He took a few psychology courses in college, but even with that he wasn't prepared for this type of breakdown. He decided the best way to help Bella was to just listen to what she needed to say. Bella stood up and began to explain as she paced back and forth on porch, "There was this boy named James, we were only seeing each other for a few weeks. My mom didn't want me to have anything to do with him because my father's police buddies had told her of the trouble he would cause around town. My mother was just scared for me, wanted to protect me because I was all she had left now that my dad was gone. That night we had a fight. I wanted to go out with James, and she wanted me to stay home. I told her she couldn't control my life and I ran outside into the rain and towards James's house. I was too stupid, too selfish and immature to listen to her. She knew what kind of guy he was, and how he was taking advantage of the shy girl in school. Maybe part of me knew that too, but I didn't care because when I was with him I didn't think about being sad or my dead father. That is all I saw when I looked at my mother, sadness and grief. I just, I just needed to get away from her that night, and she wasn't letting me go. I ran out of the house and into the rain towards James's house." Bella explained.

She stopped for a moment and looked at the rain with irritation that was landing on her hand she had held out, and then continued, "It wasn't for a few hours later I found out that she had ran after me. She wandered around in the dark and rain looking for me until Tyler came around the corner and lost control. She was right about James, he was only interested in having sex with me, and when I didn't give it to him he threw me out into the night. I had nowhere else to go except home, and that's when I saw an officer waiting there to escort me to the hospital."

Bella stopped talking because Edward knew how the story ended. He had no idea the amount of guilt and pain Bella was dealing with. Worse, he had no idea how to make her feel better. Bella was afraid that Edward would be disgusted with her after he knew what she had done to her mother. She thought he would want nothing to do with her anymore, and that only added to bella's sadness making her more upset. Edward pulled Bella to him once again. He held her tighter than ever before. He wanted her to feel his sincerity. "Bella, it is okay. It's okay Bella. We don't have to leave her. We don't have to go anywhere. We can stay here." he promised.

Bella was starting to shiver now so Edward escorted her inside the front door. Moments after they were indoors a huge crash was heard, and felt like it shook the house. The couple rushed towards the master bedroom and found Bella's mother on the ground with a pool of blood starting to form around her head. Edward quickly called 911 while Bella got on the ground to see if her mother was coherent.

While Edward and Bella were outside, Bella's mother was ringing her bell. The bedroom window was closed, and with the rain and Bella's crying they didn't hear the ring. The weather had also negatively affected Renee's spirits. She couldn't help but relate the sound of the rain to the night that changed her life forever. After a few moments Renee threw her bell in frustration towards the window that had water droplets running down it. She was frustrated over many things, that fact that she couldn't take herself to the bathroom, the fact that she didn't do things differently after Charlie died, but mostly the fact that she was such a burden to her daughter. She was suppose to be the mother, not Bella. When Renee spotted the guilt on Bella's face now and then, it sent a searing pain right through her heart. Renee was proud of Bella, and if she realized years ago the strength Bella was capable of she wouldn't have been stuck in this bed now.

The bell fell short a foot or so of the window, and Renee heard the thud as it hit the floor. Renee's thoughts came to a quick halt, and she stared at her hand in amazement. "How did I do that? Can I do it again? Can I do more?" she thought.

Renee had needed to use the restroom, that was why she had started ringing the bell. She looked with purpose over to the wheelchair that was parked next to the bed from when Bella had last used it. Renee had decided to try and get to the chair on her own. She reached her arms towards the chair and her hands started to shake as she willed them to help her. "I will not be a burden to my daughter any longer!" Renee stated forcefully in her mind giving her the strength she needed to pull herself over to the point where she could flop down on the seat. Almost triumphant, Renee lost her grip moments before she was able to sit fully in the wheelchair. She went crashing to the floor and hit her head on the metal foot pedals, knocking herself unconscious.

"Mama? Mama, are you awake? Mama?" Bella kept asking starting to get frantic.

The ambulance came quickly and loaded Bella's mother up onto the gurney and into the vehicle. Bella jumped into the ambulance to ride with her mother to the hospital. Before the paramedics shut the ambulance doors Edward yelled out to Bella, "I'll meet you there."


	10. Broken Pane

A/N- I got some of the best reviews ever after that last chapter, and just want to thank you all again! Here's another heavy chapter, and I hope you all like it. Happy reading :)

Chapter 10 Broken Pane

Edward tried to follow behind the wailing ambulance towards the hospital, but ended up falling back a bit. When he arrived the staff made him wait in the waiting room since he was not a family member. Normally he would have called his dad to help pull strings to get him back in the ER, but Dr. Cullen was actually on call that evening, and was already back there with Bella and her mother. Edward was freaking out, pacing back and forth. So many thoughts were going through his head, from everything Bella had told him, to worrying about Bella's mother. As his panic started to clear a bit he called Jasper to come to the hospital. He needed someone with him, to help support him in that scary time. Jasper always helped calm Edward's nerves, and like a true best friend Jasper rushed right over. Alice of course came with him, she was very worried about everyone involved. She had a feeling things were not going to go well, and wanted to be there if she could help in anyway.

Bella knew deep down that she needed someone to help support her, but no one was around that she knew. It didn't matter how much she had let all of her new friends into her life, she still didn't want to burden them with her troubles, and really the only person she wanted to be with right now was her mother. Dr. Cullen rushed Renee into a room where only staff were permitted, and Bella was placed into a smaller waiting room that housed only nervous immediate family members of other patients. No one wanted to be in this room, but at the same time no one could make themselves leave. Not when their loved one was on the other side of the doors, and their lives were most likely at risk.

On the ride over Bella saw the paramedics cover her mother's head wound with bandages. She wasn't to fluent in medical jargon, but it sounded like her mother's vitals were not at their best and was still unconscious when she was taken in.

As Bella waited she was past the state of panic. She had been through this scenario before. No one should have to go through this once, and here Bella was on her third time around. She knew running around didn't help anything, so she just sat and let tears of worry stream down her face. She felt hollow, empty and her eyes hurt from crying so much. She tried not to think about all the blood, but the vision of her mother laying in the puddle is all that she could see while she waited.

"Edward, what's going on? She okay?" Jasper asked while walking quickly up to Edward in the larger waiting room. There were not too many other people in the waiting room, just a lot of empty chairs.

"Yeah, what happened?" Alice asked worried.

Edward stood as the two approached and answered, "I don't know. They won't tell me anything. They won't let me back there. Her mother fell, and after that everything happened so quick. I think she hit her head bad. There was blood, and then the ambulance rushed them away and now I'm here. I don't know guys."

Jasper could hear the distress in his friend's voice, and brought him in for a hug. "Ed it'll be okay, and your dad will let us know as soon as he can what's going on." Jasper said with a soothing voice. The three sat, Jasper on one side of Edward, and Alice on the other. Alice grabbed Edward's hand and laid her head on his shoulder. They all waited for any news quietly, hopefully good news.

A couple hours past and unfortunately it wasn't good news Bella was hearing. Bella's mother was in a comatose state, and machines were all that were keeping her vitals steady. Dr. Cullen let Bella know that there was some swelling in her mother's brain and until they could get that under control he wouldn't know anything new. Bella was finally allowed to go back and sit by her mother's side.

"Would you like me to go get Edward Bella? A nurse told me he had been in the waiting room this whole time." Dr. Cullen asked.

"I think I need to spend some time with mama for a little bit first. Could you let him that I'm okay though?" Bella replied.

Bella was too exhausted to process any information thoroughly, and wanted nothing more than to be cuddle up with her mother. Even if Bella was an adult and her mother was in too poor of health to be nurturing, it still felt comforting to be in the presence of her parent. Bella felt like a young child again, scared, but as long as her mother was there she didn't feel all alone.

Dr. Cullen gave a nod of understanding and left to go update his son. It killed Edward to not be able to go comfort Bella, but if she wanted to be alone he would comply, for a little while. His father talked him into coming home with him. "The best thing you can do for Bella is get some rest, so you can be at your best for her. So you can be strong for her" Carlisle advised to Edward.

Then together the group of Bella's worried friends left the hospital.

The next morning Renee's condition was the same. With a clearer head Bella assessed the situation. She looked at her mother hooked up to different machines and tubes. She combed her mother's hair back with her fingers, while looking at her face. Bella knew if her mother woke up from this she would be worse off than before this latest accident. "Would she be able to eat normally, understand what I say or really have any quality of life at all?" Bella asked herself not able to answer.

Bella grabbed her mother's hand as she knelt down beside her bed, and started to pray. At first Bella didn't know what to pray for. Of course she wanted her mother to get better, to be able to go home and be with her. "That was selfish." she thought. "I should pray for her to be free in whatever way is right for her. I just don't know if I can let go of her." she continued.

"Dear Lord," she started as she took a deep breath. "I'm am so sorry, I didn't mean to do this. I didn't mean to hurt mama. I'm so scared lord, she is all I have left. Can we please just go back three years and redo that horrible night. I'll be good lord, I'd do better. I would be a good daughter, I promise. Just please take us back to that night and I'll do everything right I promise."

Bella started sobbing and placed her head on the bed. She knew her request wasn't realistic, but she had to ask anyways. She knew if she couldn't go back to that night than the alternative was not going to be good. It was going to be full of more pain and sadness. That is all that came out of the emergency room for Bella; pain and sadness.

Bella was starting to feel angry towards herself, and had started to take in all the blame. Her thoughts were interrupted by Dr. Cullen coming into the room. Bella stood up and dusted herself off. Feeling a little numb, Bella stood back to let the doctor check her mother's progress. Again no new news. Dr. Cullen looked at Bella and asked, "Edward is outside. He came back first thing this morning. Would you like me to send him in?"

Bella knew she wasn't being fair to Edward, all he wanted was to help and she was keeping him in the dark. She thought a lot about their relationship while in the waiting room and knew she had to have a hard conversation with him. She needed to have the conversation now, while she still felt angry. She knew she wouldn't have the courage to do it later, and knew it would better for everyone to end things quickly.

"Okay Dr. Cullen, send him in." she answered. "I need to talk to him."

When Edward entered, the doctor excused himself sensing they would like some privacy. Bella looked at Edward. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he looked so tired, like he didn't get any sleep at all. His concern showed prominently on his face, making what Bella had to say get stuck in her throat. Suddenly her mouth felt very dry.

Edward saw the pain on Bella's face, her swollen red eyes and tracks from her tears she's been crying. He wanted to hold her, but there was a tension in the room making him hesitate.

"Bella." Edward said only her name, but that short sentence said a lot more. It's said, "Are you okay? I'm sorry this happened. I'm here for you? Tell what you need from me?"

Bella looked down and tears started again rolling down her face. She loved Edward, without a doubt. She definitely didn't think she deserved his love after everything she's done, but that didn't make it hurt less. It hurt a lot. "Edward we can't do this anymore. I can't do this." she explained while gesturing to the two of them. "I have responsibilities to my mother, and I can't be distracted. She always comes first Edward. Before me, before you and before us." she stated.

Edward knew Bella was going to feel even more guilty for what had happened, but he never expected this. He thought if anything she would need more help from him, that she would want his help. There was no way he could leave her now, so vulnerable, and so alone. There was no way he could walk away with how strongly he felt about her. "No Bella. That's not right. Bella, I love you. I'll do whatever you want or need, but I can't leave you. I can't just stop seeing you. Please Bella, I need you too. We can do this together, we can get through this together and we can take care of your mom together." Edward pleaded while he grabbed Bella's arms and tried to get her to look at him in the eyes.

Bella couldn't look at him, it was too painful to hurt someone you care about. Her mother came first though, and she pushed Edward's arms away. She gestured to her mother and slightly shouted, "We did this together! This is what happens when I get distracted."

Bella's whole demeanor changed instantly, she felt cold and cut off. Edward felt like his heart was ripped from his chest. He knew there was nothing he could say now, and maybe Bella just needed some time. He wasn't going to give up on Bella, or let her give up on them. He believed he and Bella were meant for each other. What they had was unique. What they had was something very special. He didn't think they were at fault of the accident, sometimes life throws lessons that are too hard to understand at the moment. He felt this was one of those times. He decided to give Bella some space, but he left his ripped out heart there with her in that hospital room.

"Okay Bella. I'll leave you alone, but as soon as you need me I'll be here okay? Bella, I do love you." Edward said as he left.

Bella never did look up. She felt like a coward. After Edward shut the door she whispered, "I do love you too." Bella slumped down into her chair brought her knees up to her chin and again began to sob.

A few minutes later Alice was her next visitor. She could tell Bella was very distressed so she decided to just sit next to her and hold her for a little while. They didn't talk too much, but Alice was very comforting for Bella to have in the room. Bella probably would have tried to turn her away also, but knew she wouldn't have listened. They parted after a little while, and Alice started to give some attention to Renee. As Bella was watching Alice paint her mother's toenails a bright shade of red, she wondered why Alice wanted to be friends with her and her mother. Dismissing that thought because she knew she couldn't find an answer, she instead asked herself why she allows Alice to comfort her and not Edward. She decided it was probably because her and Alice had a simple relationship, no pressure. Also, probably the fact that Alice always focused more on Renee than Bella. The only negative part of Alice's presence was she was a constant reminder of Edward.

Edward didn't know where to go when he left the hospital, and decided to just drive around aimlessly to get his head cleared. At the time he didn't realize where he was headed, but before too long he found himself in front of Bella's house. He noticed a familiar car parked in front, and for the life of him couldn't imagine why it would be there.

Edward parked his car, and started up the steps of Bella's porch. Trying the doorknob, he found it was unlocked so he let himself in. "Mom? Are you here?" he called out once inside.

"Back here honey, in the bedroom." Edward's mother responded.

Edward walked towards the master bedroom, and once in the doorway saw his mother scrubbing vigorously at the blood stain on the hardwood floor. "Mom! Do you think you should be doing that? Isn't this considered intrusion of private property or something?"

"Oh Edward, it doesn't matter if it is. I can't allow Bella to come home to a mess like this. God forbid her mother doesn't pull through, and she still has all this to clean up." she justified.

Edward gave a small smile of understanding and said, "Okay then. What can I do to help?"

His mother gave him a rag and some gloves to help her scrub away the evidence left over from the sad incident that happened the night before. Edward started to detail the wheelchair and started thinking about how much he loved that his family got along with Bella so well. They all have been so supportive of their relationship, and each so interested in getting to know her. He had seen Alice pull into the parking lot as he was leaving, and knew she was there to pay Bella and Renee a visit. That thought did provide him some peace. Now watching his mother comfort Bella in her own way made him very proud to have such a wonderful, loving family.

Breaking the silence and interrupting Edward's thoughts Esme asked, "How are you doing with all this?"

"Not so good Mom." he responded. Edward had always had a good relationship with his parents, and was always very open and honest. If he had a problem, his parents are who he would turn to for advice.

"I just don't know how to help Bella right now. I waited hours last night in the hospital, and came back first thing in the morning to check on her. She said she doesn't want to see me anymore because I'm distracting her from giving her mother the proper care. Bella takes amazing care of her mother. She constantly showers her with all her love. It's almost like Bella's the mother and Renee is the child." He explained.

"In a way, it is like that. Often times parent's and children's roles can reverse. Bella has a lot of responsibility with her mother that usually isn't bestowed upon a child till they are well into adulthood. Learning how to care for her mother, and live her own life I'm sure can be difficult." Edward's mother agreed then explained.

Edward thought for a second and replied, "I get that, I do. But I think I can be of more help than harm for Bella. I don't think I can just stay away from her Mom. She told me to go away not much more than an hour ago, and her I am in her house. I never felt this way about anyone before. I've never met someone so selfless, so beautiful inside and out. I know she is going through so much and blaming herself for everything. I'm trying to not be selfish, not think of myself and my needs, but I love her and I need to be with her."

Edward was tired, stressed and so confused. His mother reached out her hands for his. When he gave her his hand she squeezed them gently and look at her son. "Edward, you have grown to be an amazing man. You have the biggest heart of anyone I know. I know I haven't spent a lot of time with Bella, but I have heard so much about her from your father, sister and you that I know she loves you too. You two will get through this honey, don't lose hope. You're doing everything right, and right now she probably just needs some time." insured Edward's mother.

"Thanks Mom. What's hard though is I don't want her to think she had to go through this alone. How can I help her, if she won't let me?" he asked.

Esme replied, "That is a tough question, and all I can say is just keep loving her. That big heart of yours will guide you."

With that the pair quit talking, and finished cleaning up the mess. After they had finished Edward walked his mom out, and locked the door behind them. Edward parted ways with his mother, and decided to go to his apartment. He wasn't there for more than a minute, before he was deep asleep on his black leather sofa.


	11. Shattered Glass

A/N Thank you to everyone continuing to read and leaves reviews, it is the most amazing feeling to get such great feedback. This and the last chapter were the hardest to write by far, so I really hope you enjoy them.

Chapter 11 Shattered Glass

It was 3:57 AM when Bella woke to alarms ringing and lights flashing from the machines in her mother's hospital room. She rubbed her eyes, and before she could fully understand what was happening her mother was rushed off to another room. Bella tried to chase after her, but once again was blocked by a door that was marked, "Authorized Personnel Only". Not knowing what to do, Bella collapsed on the ground to her knees. A nurse standing by saw her, and guided her back to the room she had been sleeping in just moments before. "Is there anyone I can call for you?" Asked the nurse.

"No." Bella sighed.

Bella sat alone and scared. She stared at the empty space where her mother's hospital bed used to be for what felt like an eternity, but in reality wasn't much time at all.

At 4:42 AM Renee's heart beat for the last time. She was set free from pain, and the prison that was her body for so long. A blood clot had formed after hitting her head in the accident. The swelling from her brain has caused the clot to burst. Her had brain started hemorrhaging too quickly to be stopped.

Dr. Cullen got there a little after it had happened, but there was nothing he could do. Now he had to figure out how to get the strength to tell Bella what had happened. It turned out he didn't need the strength at all, because Bella knew what he had to say as soon as she saw him. The pain and anguish was written all over his face. Her mother was gone.

Carlisle escorted Bella back to see her mother to say her goodbyes. As Bella entered the room she couldn't help but be off put by how cold, sterile and quiet it was. She saw machines that were once lit up and beeping while printing out vital reports, turned off and motionless. She saw used equipment lying about that failed at helping to save her mother's life. "This is really happening." Bella thought as she took in the lifeless body that was on the cold table.

"She looks like she's sleeping." Bella whispered to Carlisle. He had stayed by the doorway to give Bella her space, but he couldn't make himself leave. He felt the need to be there for Bella, so he waited quietly. Carlisle didn't answer back, and Bella continued to observe her mother. Her face looked relaxed and peaceful, almost how Bella remembers her looking when Charlie was still alive. Bella leaned over the table and laid her head on her mother's chest. Everything was still quiet. She held tight to her mother as the tears began to fall.

Carlisle watched Bella's hunched over body start to shake as she cried over the loss of her mother, and his patient. Silent tears were running down his face. He closed his eyes to try and stop the flow, but it didn't work. He looked at Bella, then up to the ceiling`. He quietly mouthed a promise while looking up, "I'll take care of her Renee."

After a while Bella didn't have anymore tears, and her eyes ached and burned. They were dried out. Dr. Cullen offered to give Bella a ride home, and Bella accepted. They didn't talk the whole way; there wasn't really anything to say. Dr. Cullen stopped his car in front of Bella's house. The two shared a moment where they just looked at each other, then finally Bella broke the silence by saying, "Thank you."

Bella wasn't thanking him for the ride home though she was grateful for that; she was thanking him for taking care of her mother till the very end. "I'm sorry Bella. I'm sorry I couldn't do more." The doctor said while his head dropped and he looked down at his lap.

It wasn't till that moment when she saw Dr. Cullen's distress that Bella realized that this was hard for other people too, and not just her. She also just realized that her mother meant more to Dr. Cullen than just a patient. Maybe he considered her mother a friend. "I know you did everything you could. Thank you for always being there Dr. Cullen." Bella said trying to console him.

"Thank you Bella for letting me. Is there anything I can do for you now?" He asked.

She told Dr. Cullen she was fine, and after she went inside her house he headed back to the hospital to fill out his paperwork. He didn't want to leave Bella alone, but at the same time she would be more accepting of his help in little doses.

As the next couple days passed, Bella refused to process anything that had happened. There was too much going on, and she kind of went on autopilot. It was as if she were an empty shell, lifeless. She had a few more of her mother's responsibilities to take care of before she could take some time out for herself.

Tyler came down as soon as he had heard about Renee, and helped Bella in every way he could. He made the call to the funeral home, and Bella called her family friend/ lawyer J. Jenks. Thankfully when her mother had her first accident Jenks suggested they prepare for this sort of outcome. He had also helped with her father's arrangements, and was familiar with her family's records and history. Now all she really had to do was sign some papers. "Okay Bells, it's set for 11 AM on Thursday, the day after tomorrow. Is that okay?" asked Tyler after Bella was done with her phone call.

The word 'Thursday' punctured the temporary guard Bella had put up, and caused an ache in her throat and she felt tears beginning to well up. It was almost like Tyler said 'Edward' instead of 'Thursday'. Usually that was a day Bella looked forward too, a day she couldn't wait for to come. Thursday was her favorite day of the week.

"Bella?" Tyler asked concerned seeing that she was looking upset.

"Um yeah, yeah that's fine." Bella replied, then coughed to get rid of the ache. She tried to play off her moment of weakness. It wasn't necessary because Tyler figured she was just upset over her mother. Bella scolded herself for the slip, and decided now was not the time to think about what used to be. Now 'Thursday' would have a new meaning.

Thursday came quick and Bella was staring at the flowers on her mother's casket while the local priest was opening with a prayer. Yesterday Alice dropped off a simple black dress and black veil for today's event. Now Bella was wishing she didn't leave the veil at home. So many people showed up, and she was starting to get a little anxious. She wasn't used to being outside her home so much, and now it seemed like she was hardly there. She couldn't remember the last time she had been in such a big crowd, and she desperately wanted something to hide behind.

The casket was surrounded by people who came to say goodbye to Renee. The new chief of police and some of his officers were in attendance, along with many of the volunteers that had helped through the years from the center. Even Rose flew out to attend, but had to return home right after. It turned out she landed the role she had wrote about, and they we're in the middle of filming. Bella was thankful she was there, if only for a little bit. Tyler and his family sat right next to Bella. Tyler was very emotional, and Bella ended up comforting him by patting his back. Of course all of the Cullens were there to show their support on the other side of the casket. Bella saw Edward standing with his family. He looked more than sad, he looked pained and tired. To Bella though he still looked very handsome in his black suit and tie. For the life of her she couldn't figure out why he would come. She thought he would never want to see her again and there he was showing his support. For some reason seeing the Cullens made it feel like her heart was breaking even more, if that was even possible. She decided the only safe place to look were the flowers. They were the only thing that was bright and pretty on this gloomy, sad day.

Edward watched Tyler usher Bella into the passenger side of his car after the services were over. It pained Edward to not be able to be the one to help Bella, but he was happy to see she was accepting help from someone. He was very grateful for Tyler, and knew he would get her home safely.

Bella told Tyler she wanted to be alone when they arrived at her house. She thanked him for all of his help, and he left to go to his parents. Tyler let Bella know he wouldn't be far away if she needed anything. After he was out of sight Bella stood staring at her house, she walked slowly up the path, slowly up the steps, across the porch and unlocked the door. It didn't feel like home anymore. It didn't feel alive and light. It was completely silent. Bella locked up and dropped her purse on the floor as she walked sluggishly to the master bedroom. She looked where the puddle of blood used to lay, and then up to the clean bed. She crawled up on top of the bed fully clothed shoes and all, and curled into the fetal position holding her knees. She held herself tight, because she didn't have anyone else to do it for her.

The next day Edward sent Alice to go check on Bella. "She didn't answer the door Edward. What was I supposed to do, break in?" Asked Alice a little irritated.

Edward couldn't believe she came back with no answers. "I don't know Alice. How long did you knock? Did you give her enough time? Did you knock loud enough?" he asked.

"I knocked like a normal person would knock Edward." Alice said losing patience. She then looked at her brother and how worried he was. She said with a more sympathetic tone, "Why don't you just go over there?"

"I can't Alice. She told me not too." he replied.

"No she didn't Edward. From what you told me, she said she couldn't have you distracting her from taking care of her mother. I'm sure she needs you now, she needs someone." Alice justified.

"I don't know Alice. I don't want to push her away. I'll think about it." Edward decided.

There wasn't much for Edward to think about. He knew he couldn't stay away from Bella for long and came over that Saturday afternoon. He figured two days from Bella's mother's funeral was enough time to wait. It was apparent by all the food containers and casserole dishes that gathered on Bella's porch that she wasn't answering the door for anyone. It was nice that so many people had brought her food, and he had hoped it hadn't gone bad sitting outside. Edward knocked on the door and listened to see if he could hear her coming. Edward was nervous, fidgeting around with his fingers and pacing back and forth. "Will she answer the door for me? Will she be happy I'm here, or will she be angry?" Edward asked himself. He started to rethink his visit, maybe he shouldn't have come. "No, I have to make sure she is okay." he argued with himself and knocked again louder. Still nothing. Edward was getting more worried than anxious. He started walking around the house, and looking in the windows while calling out Bella's name. When he got to her mother's bedroom window the curtains were open slightly and Edward could see part of Bella's legs. He could tell she was laying on her mother's bed. He knocked on the window, and called her name again. Bella didn't move, and Edward didn't know what to think with her being unresponsive. He tried to open the window, and it was locked. He ran back to the front door to try the knob, it too was locked. Edward was getting frantic trying to figure out what to do, then he saw a few bigger rocks in Bella's yard. He decided to grab one, and pounded it on the window that was to the right of the door knob. The glass in the window had shattered, but was still intact. He tucked his hand into the sleeve of his jacket to avoid getting cut, and punched right through the glass. He was able to reach in and unlock the door.

Once inside Bella's house Edward took off his jacket in case there was glass on it, and started to run towards the master bedroom almost tripping on Bella's purse that still laid on the ground. "Bella." he called out and then he was finally at her side. She was still wearing her dress from the funeral, and he wondered if she had been laying here ever since then. As soon as he saw her body move slightly from the shallow breath she took he allowed himself to finally relax a little. "Bella it's okay. I'm here." Edward said assuring while rubbing her back. Her face was pointing away from him, but he could tell she had begun to cry. She had started to shake a little from the sobs. Edward turned Bella towards him, and held her tightly. "It's okay Bella." he assured again.

Besides a couple of trips to the restroom, Bella had in fact been lying there since the funeral. She had no idea what to do now that her mother was gone, and now that she was alone. Her mother was her reason behind everything she did for the last three years. Now she felt lost, and empty. She had no motivation to get up, no will to. Every once in awhile she would jolt up after sleeping for a moment, worried that she needed to check on her mother. She'd wake up enough to remember all that had happened, and the feeling of despair would wash over her all over again. The cycle of going in and out of consciousness continued until the moment Edward arrived.

Bella had heard knocks at her front door throughout the last couple of days, but she couldn't muster up the strength to go see who was there. When she heard Edward's voice she wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not. She didn't think he would come after the way she treated him. When he started to rub her back she instantly started to cry. She overflowed with emotions. She cried because at the moment when she needed someone the most, he was there. No matter how mean she was to him, or the horrible suffering she caused her mother, he was there. She knew she didn't deserve him, but she accepted his comfort. When he pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her Bella decided to not push him away. Instead she curled herself into him, silently letting him know she was glad he had come.


	12. Sky Light

A/N Okay everyone, this is the last chapter. I really hope you all enjoyed my story as much as I enjoyed writing it. The response I felt from you readers has been overwhelming in the best way possible. My story is getting close to hitting 6000 views which is about 5900 more than I would have ever guessed I would get. I can't thank you all enough for reading, messaging, sharing and reviewing. I sure hope you like the ending. Much love and Happy reading.

Chapter 12 - Sky Light

Edward decided that maybe if Bella got cleaned up, ate some food and had a little change of scenery, she might feel a little better. He thought that it was time Bella was taken care of. She was always taking care of her mother, now it was her turn. He got off the bed, and scooped Bella up into his arms. He knew she could walk by herself, but he wanted to hold her, really hold her. He wanted to show Bella he could support her, and that her burden's were not too heavy.

He walked into the bathroom and sat Bella down on the bench that was in the bathtub. The bench was originally there to help Bella bathe Renee. It was good that Edward had carried Bella, since she hadn't eaten for the last two days, and not much really before then, she felt very weak. She couldn't even sit up straight on the bench. Her shoulders were slumped over and her head bowed down. Edward turned on the water so it could start warming as he helped her get undressed. He slipped off her black dress, leaving her in only her under garments. He thought out of respect he should leave on her bra and panties, then he thought maybe he should have gotten Alice to help. "Too late now." he figured and continued on. The shower was equipped with a detachable shower head that connected with a hose. He used the sprayer to wet Bella's hair and Body. He lifted Bella's chin up with his free hand so he didn't get water in her eyes, and she looked straight at him. He had missed seeing those big brown eyes of hers, and was so thankful she was showing them to him. He kissed her forehead, and started to wash her hair, then body. It was impossible to not notice how beautiful Bella was, especially with soap suds gliding down her body. Edward inwardly scolded himself, "This is not about you, this is about taking care of Bella."

Edward decided he better hurry up and get her rinsed off, dried and changed before he got too carried away with his thoughts.

Bella had different plans of her own with Edward in the shower. Feeling more alert and overwhelmed by the love she felt from Edward, she reached up and locked her fingers behind his head and pulled him towards her. She gave him a deep passionate kiss that felt so good she thought if she kept going maybe she wouldn't feel any pain for a little bit. She started kissing him faster with more aggression. She started breathing heavier in between kisses, and thrusted her body up against Edwards. At first the kiss is something Edward had been longing for for days, that feeling of electricity he missed and now he could see Bella wanted more. He couldn't go further with Bella right now, he definitely wanted too but not under these circumstances. He knew she wasn't thinking clearly, and that they would both regret it if he let it go too far. Edward decided he better act quickly as he noticed Bella starting to take off her bra, if she revealed the beauty that lay beneath he might not be able to use his self control. "Bella sweetheart, no." he said as he set down the shower sprayer and grabbed her hands.

"Please Edward, please. I want to feel good." she said before leaning in for more kisses.

Edward kissed back gently and stopped again. "Not like this Bella. I'll help you feel better, but not like this."

"You don't want too with me?" Bella said as she looked down in shame. "Why would he?" she thought to herself.

Edward lifted her chin up and looked straight into her eyes, "Believe me Bella , I want too. Just not right now while you're hurting so much. I want out first time to be special, and to mean something to both of us."

Bella tried to understand what Edward was saying, but going in and out of insanity was making it difficult. His last sentence made her think that maybe he wouldn't go anywhere, because he wanted to have a first time with her, even after all that has happened. Without saying anything Bella stood up from the bench when Edward turned off the water. After Edward handed her a towel he held out his hand for her to grab as she stepped out of the tub. "I'll be right back Bella, let me grab you some clean clothes." he told her as he walked out the door.

Bella wiped her face and stared at the steamed mirror. She was glad it was too steamy to see her reflection because she was the last person she wanted to see. She was the reason she was in her current position, there was no one else to blame. A knock on the bathroom door brought a halt to Bella's self-deprecating thoughts. "Here, put these on. They should be comfortable." said Edward as he handed her a small stack of clothes. After getting dressed Bella put her hands on the counter to help hold herself up and she hung her head down and sighed. "How do I stop this pain?" she asked herself.

She then lifted her head to look out the skylight above, stretching her neck. "Mama, how do I let this pain go? Will I ever feel better?" she asked the skylight. At the moment Bella was looking out, two blackbirds were circling around each other then flew away. The pair of birds made Bella think about her mother reuniting with her father after so many years, and how happy they probably were to be back together. Bella looked straight ahead at the now clear mirror, and she felt that her mother had answered her through the use of those black birds. A small smile accompanied Bella's sad eyes. She knew her mother was okay, and in time she would be okay too.

Edward waited outside the bathroom while Bella got dressed in the dry underwear, t-shirt and sweatpants he brought her. When she opened the door, he took her hand again and guided her towards her bedroom. She laid down in her bed, and he went to go get something to feed her. When he came back Bella sat up ready for food. Since she had been awake for awhile now, she realized she was really hungry. Edward handed her a turkey breast and cheese sandwich, complete with lettuce and tomato. He sat on the edge of the bed while Bella started to eat. It was by far the best turkey sandwich she had ever eaten. "Careful Bella. Eating too fast will make you get sick." Edward said not able to hold back a little smile.

He was so happy she was eating, and enjoying the food he made. It wasn't that long ago he was afraid she would be mad that he came, and his visit seemed to have the opposite effect. Bella needed Edward, and that thought filled him with happiness.

It made Bella feel a little better to see Edward grin. It caused a sparkle in his eyes that she missed. Edward was always so positive. If he was stressed or sad, Bella felt like the world just wasn't right. She couldn't get the words out to him yet, "Thank you. I'm glad you're here. I love you, and most of all I'm sorry."

So instead Bella put her hand over his and squeezed his hand tightly. Edward understood what Bella was trying to convey. After Bella had finished eating Edward stood up to grab her plate. "No, don't go yet. Please stay." requested Bella.

Edward would do just about anything for her and sat right back down, "Of course Bella".

"Will you lay by me for a little bit?" she asked.

Edward looked at bella a little skeptical with a cocked eyebrow.

"I promise I won't try anything." laughed Bella lightly. "I just want to talk a little bit, about my mom and dad. I want to tell you stories about when they were alive."

"I would really like to hear about them." Edward said with a small smile.

He took off his shoes and climbed up on the bed. Bella snuggled into his side and told story after story, and let her healing process begin.

About a year later Bella was in her therapist office. Dr. Carmen Denali was her shrink, and they have been seeing eachother for about 8 months. "I'm very impressed by the amount you have grown and overcome in the short time we have been meeting Bella. What do you think it is in your life that has helped you most?" Dr. Denali asked Bella.

Bella thought back to a couple weeks after her mother's funeral. It felt like she had spent so much time in bed. One early evening after she woke from a nap, she heard voices in her house. She was in and out of it so much, she had no idea who would be there. As she walked down the hall towards the living area the voices started to sound familiar. She peeked in the living room and there was Jasper watching a home improvement show. He didn't notice Bella, and she started walking towards the kitchen. As she stood in the doorway she could see Dr. Cullen and Edward in the dining room discussing current events, and in the kitchen it looked like Alice was helping her mother cook dinner. Bella was quiet as a mouse and no one noticed her for a moment. As she was looking at all the people in her home, she was overcome by emotions. She starting crying and sobbing. Edward and Alice ran to her, to assure her everything was okay and that they were there for her. The group had been there often since the funeral. Each one cared for Bella, and couldn't imagine leaving her in a big empty house by herself to wallow and waste away. They knew she would come out of the bedroom, and when she did they all wanted to be there.

"My family." Bella answered very confidently. "You see it was the moment I walked in on everyone that time a couple weeks after the funeral that I realized I was not alone." Bella explained. Dr. Denali had heard the stories of the family that was thankfully not afraid to overstep their boundaries. Bella continued, "I was never alone. Even when it was just me and my mother, Carlisle was there taking care of us. Rose helped me stay in contact with the world. Edward, Alice, Jasper and Esme stepped in towards the end of her life, and stayed with me after she was gone. I thought I was alone. I thought no one loved me. I was terrified and didn't know where to go after my mother passed. These people in my house loved me. They all knew my past discrepancies and they still love me. They were my friends in the beginning and now they're my family. They made sure I got up out of bed, ate good food and came back to life. I told each one of them I didn't want or need their help, and I'm thankful everyday they didn't listen to me."

"Family is very powerful thing Bella. I'm very happy you have such a strong support system. It's necessary to have strong support when healing." said Dr. Denali after Bella answered. "Well that's it for today." she said as she shut her notebook. "Will you be in next week?" asked Dr. Denali.

"No." answered Bella excitedly. "Edward and I are taking our trip to California next week, but I will be here the week after that for sure." she finished. Bella was very excited to go to California, she hasn't been on a trip since she was little. She had gotten more and more used to being outside her home, and she is better now at handling large groups of people. Rose had invited her and Edward to come to the premiere of her new movie, they would get to walk the red carpet and everything. Bella couldn't wait for all the glitz and glamour.

"Great Bella. I hope you have a great time, and make an appointment with Tanya on your way out." said Dr. Denali.

Bella nodded and thanked Carmen. She made an appointment before she left. then she had make one stop before heading home. She wanted to visit her mother at the cemetery, she came across a decoration she wanted to put by her headstone.

"Hi mama. I brought you something." Bella said while leaning an old window panel against her headstone. Bella continued to explain her gift, "I wanted you to know that I'm getting better, that I'm moving on with my life. It's not that I don't think about you everyday, it's more that I'm trying to stop punishing myself. I still have many weak moments where I fill up with regret and I don't know if I can ever forgive what I did to you, but I'm learning that I was just a kid and that I'm a new person now. I'll always be sorry for how your life ended, but I'm happy I did get to take care of you. I hope you know how much I love you mama. Now, I can't keep myself locked up anymore. I know you wou would want me to get out there and live life, and I want too also. I used to use people as windows to the outside world, and I don't want to do that anymore mama. I'm giving you this window as a symbol that I will live my life to the fullest for you, dad and mostly myself. I love you mama, and the only window I want to look through is a skylight where I can imagine that I see you there dancing in heaven."

She stayed for a moment longer pulling a few weeds and making sure everything was tidy, before heading back home. Bella continued to live in her family's home. It was all she had left of her parents, and she had always loved the house. She moved her room into the master bedroom. She couldn't stand looking at her mother's bed and had it taken away. She loved that she could still feel her mother's presence in the room, and it was comforting. She also loved the yellow walls, because it reminded her of a happy time when her and Edward's romance was just starting to bloom. She turned her old bedroom into another guestroom, since she always had so many guest now. She left the walls purple, and imagined couldn't help but imagine in the very distant future her own little girl enjoying room she loved so much as a child.

When Bella arrived home Alice was already in Bella's bedroom packing her clothes for her trip. "Alice, we are not even leaving for like four days." Bella said wondering what she would wear till then if Alice packed all her clothes.

"I just want to make sure you have everything you need in case we need to do more shopping." Alice said while looking a little frustrated that outfits were not coming together. She definitely wanted to take a trip to the store. Alice's eyes lit up for a minute and Bella was immediately scared. Alice held up the tiny black dress she bought for Bella all those months ago for her and Edward's first date. "Please Bellllaaaa?" Alice whined. "You have to wear this one."

"Okay, okay Alice." Bella said after thinking about it for a moment. "This does seem like the right event. Do you think Edward will really like it though?" Bella asked biting her lip, looking at the dress.

"He'll like it so much it'll be hard for him to not rip it right off you!" laughed Alice.

"Alice!" Bella said shocked, but started giggling also.

Bella took a deep breath as they pulled up to the premiere. There were so many people and camera lights flashing, it was a lot to take in and Bella was getting a little bit nervous. She didn't even notice Edward exit his side of the limo. He came around and opened her door like a gentleman. As she looked up at him she felt instantly safe, and honestly a little bit turned on. Seeing Edward in a black tux, and his hair perfectly messy made all the people, noise and lights fade away into the background. She still couldn't believe how lucky she was that Edward came into her life, and saved her. A lot of her healing has been internal, that only she could fix. She had to learn to love herself, so she could really others, so she could really love Edward. Edward gave her so many reasons though to work at healing, when she was unable to motivate herself. "Ms. Swan?" he said as he reached his hand out for Bella to hold.

She took his hand and replied, "Mr. Cullen."

They smiled at eachother, and Edward helped her get out of the limo. They walked arm and arm down the red carpet and into the theater. When they were seated Bella looked around for Rose, but couldn't find her. "She must not have came in yet." she thought to herself. Rose warned Bella that she would be pulled in all sorts of directions this evening and might not see much of Bella and Edward, but they had plans to hang out the next day and talk about all the fun they had. Bella quit looking, and her handsome boyfriend caught her eye again. "This is so amazing Edward, I'm so glad we came." Bella said as she leaned into Edward.

"Yes it is." Edward replied. He had been thinking about how brave Bella had become. He knew how strong she was from the days of caring for her mother, but he was worried about her facing another large crowd, one much bigger than anything she was used too. She walked through the people effortlessly, almost like there was no crowd at all. Bella never cease to amaze Edward, and he was forever grateful that she let him into her life. He loved Bella with all of his heart, and he knew she felt the same way. "You are amazing." he told her always loving the opportunity to pay her a compliment. "And so is that dress." he finished and gave her a kiss.

The End

A/N I would still love to hear any advice from you experienced readers and writers. Thank you in advance.

-Hollyinc


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone! I just wanted to let you know I decided to self publish, "Thursday's Window" :)

It's available for free for the next four days to download through Kindle and if you want a copy. Just search, "Thursday's Window", and there it will be :) by Holly Crandall.

Today my story hit 12,000 views on , and I want to thank all of you who have read it!

This journey has been so exciting for me since the day I started writing this fanfic, and I think there is much more writing to come :) It still blows my mind that it has been read all over the world, and viewed so many times. I really love writing, and am starting on a new original fiction. Thank you so much everyone for your encouragement and support.


End file.
